


Our Den

by trickstarbrave



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Reunion, Romance, Rough Sex, Spoilers for post time-skip, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: “Then if you truly shall not leave…” He bit down a little too hard, and Byleth bit his lip to keep from yelping. “Become a beast like me. We shall make this monastery our den. We’ll chase the thieves out, and do whatever we please, while I plan my revenge on that vile woman. And you shall hunt with me too.” Dimitri’s hips pressed against Byleth’s, and Byleth felt hot. “We will eat, sleep, and kill together.” Something was unspoken in that offer, though, but the way Dimitri dragged his tongue down Byleth’s ear yet again spoke it loud and clear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just want dimitri and byleth to be wild and feral for a few months before the others show up. smut is not in this chapter but there will be much to follow. i just wanted to give everyone a taste while im working so its chapter by chapter

When Byleth awoke on the bank of a river, he started coughing up water violently, his lungs suddenly aware now that his mind had awoken as well. After several minutes, he finally realized he was not alone when he heard the villager make a sound of confusion once his coughing quieted. 

“I…. You’re alive? When I pulled you out I couldn’t find a heartbeat I thought—” He spoke. Byleth went to reply, only to be stopped by another, quieter coughing fit.

“Well how did you get in that river anyways?” Byleth made a sound of pain as he got to his feet unsteady. He felt like his joints were unstable, and he still felt groggy from his ‘nap’ he was awoken from, but he needed to rise off this mucky river bank.   
  
“Where….. Am I?” His voice was hoarse. He couldn’t answer that question if he didn’t know where that river _was_.

“Ah I see, confused huh? Must have got hurt in battle.” The villager rubbed the back of his head nervously, he didn’t like the strange look of the man he pulled out. He did so originally on the off chance he was alive, and if he likely was not, to take the gear from him to hopefully protect himself better in the harsh climate of the remains of the village here. With constant attacks from bandits and imperial troops marching through, it was a hard life, and he had long since given up his hesitancy with raiding corpses. The dead had no need for armor or weapons any longer. After failing to find a heartbeat to speak of and an apparent lack of breathing, when his body started moving he was honestly afraid it might be some kind of zombie. 

“You’re in a village just down the hill from Garreg Mach, or well, what remains of that village. Surprised the old thing appears to be standing after how much it got blasted near the start of the war.” 

“Start…?” Byleth groaned again, coughing up the last bit of water it seemed. It was miraculous he didn’t die somehow. 

“Yeah, the war started when them emperor declared war around five years ago on the church and marched right up there to take it first, and the place is abandoned now except for thieves. Now the Alliance and Kingdom are in shambles last I heard, but the Imperial citizens aren’t too great either from the looks of it.” The villager laughed nervously. “War, right?” 

“....” Byleth had little response, taking in the information.

Edelgard took Garreg Mach? The Kingdom and the Alliance were dragged into this large war?

With the confused ringing in Byleth’s ears, they thought for a few moments they could hear the distant sound of someone weeping.

What of his students then if the monastery crumbled? 

What of  _ Dimitri _ ? Byleth knew when the attack from Edelgard came his mind and heart was crumbling apart. What occurred after Byleth went missing? What if he was….

Byleth’s mind cut him off. Somehow thinking of Dimitri’s death made his very soul ache as though it would break apart. He couldn’t ask. He couldn’t ask of what became of the Prince of Faerghus, he’d rather delay the inevitable than seek it out. 

“You okay buddy?” The villager asked

“... Thieves are in the monastery, huh?” Byleth remarked softly, turning to look up at the monastery from the distance of the village. 

“Yeah—” The villager’s eyes widened as he pieced together what the strange man was about to do. “Wait, don’t even think about it! Imperial soldiers went out there and got mutilated. I’ve never seen a kill that violent before. If mere thieves are willing to do that to a whole group of them and leave their bodies scattered violently around here like some kind of wild beast, they will kill you in an instant.” 

Byleth was already walking. 

“I must go. My apologies.” He began to set himself on the road leading out of town, toward the monastery.   
  
“Didn’t you hear anything I said?!” The villager called out. “You’re going to be killed! Look, you don’t need any treasure in there, alright? I won’t tell anyone you were a coward for not fighting people like _that_.” Byleth scoffed a bit to himself. He couldn’t care about relics or gold in the monastery.

Over the years he had stayed in many places while on the move with his father. There was no ‘home’, only a place to rest his head at night with work or search for work awaiting. He was the mercenary who would kill without a single change in expression, though the killing  _ was _ hard for him on some level. He felt like he was sleepwalking for years, but finally, he awoke that fateful night some lost students were on the run and he ended up being dragged to Garreg Mach. 

Finally, he felt alive. He felt like it was  _ home _ . He was still stoic and quiet, though slowly coming out of his shell for teaching. He had to talk to his students, and the students listened instead of fearing him outright. Mercedes still invited him to tea with canele she just baked, Annette was always running about clumsily, Dedue would work alongside him silently while the two worked in the greenhouse in peace, Felix would challenge him to spar, Sylvain would flirt with girls across the monastery and come whining when they were angry… He cared for and treasured every moment of happiness and peace there, and now it was gone.

But most of all he knew he had a soft spot for the house head. He and Dimitri were only a few years apart, and the prince would pull him aside in the library after dinner to confess his feelings repeatedly, as though he expected a few days from now Byleth would change his mind and turn away from him. Byleth would reassure him, kiss him gently, and the two would walk back to the dormitories with Dimitri taking a few books with him. There, Byleth would assist him to his room, helping him carry those books he knew Dimitri didn’t even need to read to actually study, and then they would kiss more passionately on the prince’s bed or against his wall. Rarely did they ever go much further than that, besides some grinding while clothed, or running a hand up the other’s shirt to touch their skin gently. It wasn’t as though Byleth had much more experience, just raw instinct to touch the other and for the slightest friction against his cock. Byleth was in fact given “the talk” by another mercenary, surprised a young man didn’t know much about sex yet, but still Byleth had little interest in it, that was, until he finally felt alive and at home and  _ very _ much infatuated with the blond prince of lions. 

He couldn’t leave those memories behind. Even if everyone else had perished because of him, no,  _ especially _ if they all perished because of him. Then all he would  _ have _ left is his home, even if he had to chase out or kill some bandits in order to be there. 

“Well, don’t say I didn’t try to stop you when you’re getting killed!” He called out one last time, now sighing to himself. Honestly drowning in that river probably would have been a more peaceful end that getting slaughtered by monsters. He felt bad for that crazy bastard marching up there.

\--

He could see the corpses, though the state they were in brought something else to his mind than thieves. There were probably thieves up there, inevitably, but…

Byleth remembered the holy tomb, Dimitri throwing his lance and crushing skulls with his bare hands. He remembered the terror he felt watching Dimitri ripping people apart out of pure hatred. The uniforms on the men didn’t help as he quietly followed the trail of them up steps and stairs, before finally, his breath caught in his throat.

Slumped against the wall was a tuff of blond hair, soaked in sweat and blood, and fur around his shoulders, lance still in hand. With the scent of death around him and the dim light, he could hardly tell if the man was breathing, and Byleth felt panic run through them. Had he been even just a few moments too late? Would he have to see the corpse of the man he loved just like he had to hold his father in his last moments? Would he have to bury Dimitri—the prince— in the graveyard at Garreg Mach beside his mother and father? 

The figure shifted, hearing his breathing change, and he sighed, taking another step forward. The man’s head tilted up, and Byleth saw his face. It was marred with blood like it was almost 5 years ago in the holy tomb, with an eyepatch now covering his right eye. The remaining icy blue one starred as though it was staring past him, before flinching at the light beginning to filter in. He made a sound of discomfort, a voice Byleth recognized despite the rough edge it now had. 

“... Dimitri…” Byleth breathed out. Dimitri’s head fell forward again. 

“Somehow…. I knew that you would end up haunting me as well…” He replied softly. “What is it you want, Professor? Or the same as the others? I promised you all already… I would kill her. I will. I will kill off her army one by one if I must…”

“Dimitri.” He said louder, and he could see Dimitri flinch and old his spear tighter. “I am not… I am not haunting you.” He stepped forward further, offering his hand. 

Dimitri stood quickly, slapping the limb away. Byleth recoiled. 

“You are not dead…” Dimitri spoke clearly. “Then you must be another imperial spy, aren’t you? Coming even disguised as my own lost teacher, you all get more and more  _ pathetic. _ ”

“Dimitri, I am not a spy—” 

Dimitri had his lance pointed near Byleth’s throat. Byleth raised both of his hands as a show of submission.

“You cannot fool me, spy. I know by now that Edelgard has access to magic that can disguise appearances, and she would remember his face well. Now tell me, how would you like to die tonight?” His lips were curled into a snarl, much like a wild beast as Felix described him.

“I am no spy, Dimitri. I swear it.” 

“And I am no fool,  _ spy _ .” He pressed the point against Byleth’s throat until the tip drew blood. Byleth felt fear, prepared to use the divine pulse if needed. 

“I am not—” Byleth swallowed as Dimitri’s eyes narrowed further. “I am… I can tell you something no spy would know.”

“And what would  _ that _ be? Edelgard could have trained you herself to come for my head, but even if I am haunted by the dead I will not let you kill me before I take her life—”

“We would kiss.” Dimitri’s hand twitched. “We would walk back to your room, and I’d kiss you against the wall, right at the foot of your bed. You would love it when I would run my fingers through your hair as we would grind—”

“ _ Enough _ .” Dimitri was panting now, his spear moving away but rage did not leave his face. “That... is enough out of you.” Byleth lowered his hands, looking him over as Dimitri turned away. 

His hair was so much longer now, and unkempt. No longer was it the fairly neat but gently brushed aside cut it was back in the days of the officers academy. And his eyes looked dark and sunken, clearly from a lack of sleep. He looked so powerful in the armor and in the way he towered over Byleth now, and yet so weary as well, like he could topple at any moment. 

Dimitri began to walk away, and Byleth called out his name. Dimitri turned back to snarl. 

“... Follow me. It is not safe to rest and talk here for long.” Byleth looked back at the corpses, and followed. 

Several of the halls had crumbled, on this upper path they took that was mainly reserved for officials to take in urgent business. Dimitri hardly spoke a word as they walked the halls. Occasionally Byleth would find old bones, flesh long since decayed, and Byleth couldn’t tell if they were the remains of old holy men and women who were disturbed or ones who died in the battle five years ago. 

Finally at the cathedral, after climbing a few piles of rubble, they arrived. The ceiling came down in one place, destroying the beautiful painting on it that was now forever incomplete. The church pews had dust on them, except for a few Byleth could guess Dimitri would lay on when he grew weary. 

Eventually Dimitri stopped, his back turned to Byleth still. 

“Why did you come back?” 

“I could ask the same of you.” Byleth replied. 

“I came because I have nowhere else to go. My execution was ordered shortly after I returned home from the battle here. I was blamed for the murder of my uncle.” Byleth’s eyes widened. “I ran, killing all those I could in my path once I escaped prison, and eventually settled here.” Dimitri still didn’t turn and his spear was kept in his fist. “Now answer my question.” 

“I woke up and came here, because this is my home, Dimitri.” Dimitri laughed hollowly. 

“Your ‘home’, Professor?” Dimitri kicked a small rock near his feet. “This is only home to feral cats and dogs that wander, hunting in the woods nearby and the gardens. This is no ‘home’ for men.” 

“The best memories of my life are in these halls. Even if it was nothing but a pile of rocks, I would return.” Silence hang in the air for a moment after that, so Byleth continued. “And perhaps… I wanted to mourn. Hearing the battle was lost, I wanted… To process it, and I honestly thought for a moment I had just found your body up there when I climbed those steps. I was… I was worried I would have to dig another grave.” 

“I would not die so easily.” Dimitri countered. “But I suppose I should be  _ honored _ it only took you five  _ short _ years to come back, five  _ short _ years to process your guilt when you had been alive all this time and I had been—” Dimitri cut himself short as his voice broke for a moment, growling in anger and his own minor exposure of emotion beyond rage. 

“I wasn’t… Dimitri I have not been running about for the past five years simply thinking about this. I just woke up.” 

“You  _ just _ woke up? Do not take me as a fool. You know damn well you were doing something—” 

“I was not.” Byleth cut him off. “I was just pulled out of the river from a villager who thought I was dead.” 

Dimitri waited for a further explanation, though he could smell the algae on the professor’s coat and could see how his hair was dried in clumps to suggest it had been soaked just while earlier. 

“The last I recall was falling off a cliff in my efforts to keep Rhea and the rest of the cathedral safe while the people fled. I remember falling, the darkness, and then coughing water up out of my lungs in the village nearby. I know that sounds ridiculous, but it must have been the powers I was given those years ago, the reason my hair is—”

“So the Goddess kept you alive just to taunt me years later, is that right?” He growled once more. “Of course she would. Of course she would do such a thing to curse me. Am I not already damned enough for her?!” 

“That isn’t it… I believe my body must have been so mangled, it must have taken her ages just to put me back together. I wanted to stay and protect everyone—protect  _ you. _ ” Dimitri shook, briefly, holding his head for a moment. “But live I shall, to return to your side once more. Just like how you shall not be killed so easily, neither shall I.” 

“Return to my side… Do not say such nonsense.” Dimitri finally turned back to him, a dark smirk on his face. “‘My side’ makes sound as though I am a man walking down a path, I am simply a corpse, a beast in the shape of a man.” Dimitri pointed his spear once more at Byleth. “Leave this place, and leave me among the dead and animals.” 

“I will not leave you. Not ever again.” Byleth did not waver, despite the spear pointed at his throat again. “Only in death will you be rid of me.” 

They waited like that for a while longer, the seconds ticking by as Dimitri studied his stoic face over and over, looking for signs of Byleth wavering. The more minutes went by, the more he realized how serious the professor was, he was always so stupidly stubborn wasn’t he? That’s what got the man in trouble the first time, what got him trapped and made Dimitri think he was gone for good, that he lost yet another—

Dimitri moved his spear back to his side. Byleth stepped forward. Then forward again. By now, Dimitri could tell dusk was upon them. 

“... Do as you wish, just leave me be.”

“What I wish is to never leave your side.” 

“For the last time, Professor, I am nothing more than a beast! I will kill whenever I must, I will cut down anything in my path! I have no place for someone like you at my side!” Dimitri snarled, grabbing Byleth by the collar. Byleth was surprised Dimitri didn’t lift him up off the floor with his grip. 

“Why would you not have a place for me? I can be anything you need, Dimitri.” Dimitri’s expression wavered at the response, his hand going slack before Byleth leaned in quickly to place a tender kiss on Dimitri’s lower lip. 

For a moment, Dimitri didn’t move. He was stunned at the sudden gesture, unable to process a touch that wasn’t made out of malice. A touch, so much like back then, so much like— 

Dimitri shoved the other man away, panting harshly. He nearly dropped his spear to the ground, trembling where he stood. He could not. He could not. He could not let himself fall for Byleth again only to lose him once more. He could not let himself walk toward the light again when someone as stained as him didn’t deserve a romance, selfless love, and tenderness. He could not. He would not. 

But something in him ached when he refused. A tug of war in his soul. He wanted this. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Byleth back, to be kissed, to be pinned on the ground, and have Byleth do all the same things that he did hushed in Dimitri’s room. More even,  _ much _ more. 

After a long while of watching Dimitri pant in pain, Byleth felt guilt. He thought maybe the kiss would get through to him on some level, if the Dimitri he loved was still there. That maybe it would reassure him, or prove that Byleth was serious. But it seems all he was doing trying to be close to him was hurt him. 

“.... I apologize, Dimitri.” Byleth spoke softly in the low, warm light. “I will not leave here, but I will give you peace for now. Everything I have said I mean, but I am not about to hurt you further.” He then turned to walk out, before he heard the sounds of loud, rushed footsteps, and his wrist was caught. 

“Don’t.” It was stern, borderline cold. “You don’t know the traps laid. You could be killed.” 

“I told you I am not killed so easily—” Byleth attempted to tug his hand away, not turning to look at Dimitri. Seeing Dimitri glaring at him would hurt Byleth just as much as Byleth already hurt him. He was surprised however to feel himself being tugged back against Dimitri’s armored chest, an arm wrapped firmly around his waist, hot breath on his ear. 

“Anything I need...? Dimitri’s voice was low. “Did I hear that correctly, Professor?” His voice was still so rough, almost vaguely threatening, but it still sent shocks of excitement right down his spine with goosebumps erupting across his arms and neck. 

“You did.” Byleth swallowed. Dimitri licked up his ear slowly, and Byleth shivered, the shock nearly making his knees buckle, but he still did not respond further. 

“Then if you truly shall not leave…” He bit down a little too hard, and Byleth bit his lip to keep from yelping. “Become a beast like me. We shall make this monastery our den. We’ll chase the thieves out, and do whatever we please, while I plan my revenge on that vile woman. And you shall hunt with me too.” Dimitri’s hips pressed against Byleth’s, and Byleth felt hot. “We will eat, sleep, and  _ kill _ together.” Something was unspoken in that offer, though, but the way Dimitri dragged his tongue down Byleth’s ear yet again spoke it loud and clear. 

“Yes…” Byleth breathed out. “Of course, Dimitri…” Dimitri growled low in his throat in satisfaction. There, he could reason with the feelings tugging in his chest. He was still a lowly beast of revenge, just as his beloved professor was. His professor is the one who was trapped in darkness for revenge, was he not? He chased down that woman like a madman, in hopes to end her pathetic life, just as Dimitri chases Edelgard. 

They were the same. Beasts of revenge. And this will be their den, their ‘home’. Where they eat, lay their heads, and  _ fuck _ just as beasts do, whenever they wanted. Wherever they wanted. There were only the ghosts of the dead here, and other animals. Dimitri was no stranger to hearing cats scream at night while mating, but now it would be his and Byleth’s cries.

He turned Byleth around once more and kissed him. It was much more rough than the gentle kiss from before, and all the gentle kisses in his room and the library. It was raw, and needy. How long had it been since he was touched like this?

Byleth clung to him and could taste the blood faintly on Dimitri’s tongue as it swirled about in his own mouth. It was messy, and sloppy, but what did ‘beasts’ have to care for that? There would be no one around them to witness it, no one to walk in on them, no one to sneak away from, no one to quiet their voices for… Except for perhaps thieves coming for treasure. 

“Dimitri…” Byleth breathed out, and Dimitri groaned in pleasure. It felt so good to hear his name fall from those lips again.

“Professor…” Dimitri breathed out all the same, and kissed Byleth again. And again. And again. And again. 

Before long though, Byleth found his body faltering. It seems as though the trek up here and to find Dimitri, before following him across campus to the cathedral had really done a toll on his body that just awoke from it’s five year slumber. Dimitri noticed, pulling away messily, dragging his tongue one last time on Byleth’s lower lip.

“It seems as though sleep will come for you first… The thieves should be gone for now, after those imperial soldiers met their end. I left plenty of  _ warnings _ . But I shall keep watch while you rest. Dimitri led him to one of the pews, having him lay down. 

“Don’t stray too far.”

“It would defeat the purpose of keeping watch. Dimitri sat beside him on the ground, his spear in hand, much like how he was when Byleth first found him. Byleth stoked the bloodied locks on his head, and Dimitri let him. Byleth was content with that for now. 

Tomorrow… Tomorrow he would need to find them food. If the aqueducts were still running, the pond should not have dried up, and the fish might still live. He knew there was a small river that also lead from it and around the monastery, so they could find food elsewhere if needed. And the greenhouse too might be overgrown, but probably edible plants somewhere if the water systems were operational.

Not to mention… He thought, as he was dozing off with a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, they should bathe. They may be beasts, but cleansing blood off them was necessary for health. Even beasts licked themselves clean after a fight. 

Dimitri’s chest rose and fell steadily under the armor, and Byleth fell asleep counting the rhythm. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally. some smut. 
> 
> more will follow. but i just want yall to have some content i like this a lot
> 
> thank you for all your nice comments i am dying from my love for all of you but i do not know how to reply. i am just glad you all like it as much as i do

Byleth awoke on the church pew, and his back hurt. The hard wood probably wasn’t good for his spine, though neither was laying on the ground or in a river for five years either. It was around dawn, and Dimitri was still seated next to him. Byleth kissed his head gently, stroking at the messy strands, and the blond man stirred. It seemed as though he dozed off while sitting upright. Sleeping properly would be good for him, though if Byleth had to guess, he found any amount of sleep difficult.

“Professor…” He whispered softly, and Byleth moved to sit up and stretch slightly. Dimitri moved, and Byleth could practically hear his joints groaning from stiffness as he rolled his shoulders, spear still in hand. 

“We should get cleaned up.” Dimitri grunted in response to Byleth’s words. “Do the bathing facilities still work?” 

“Magic is needed to get the water heated.” Dimitri replied. It seems he already checked at least. Saved them the trouble to do it now. 

“We should get the blood washed off at the very least.” 

“The dormitories are close to the entrance.” Dimitri frowned. So that is why he insisted on sleeping here. 

“Didn’t you already check earlier?” Byleth asked. 

“Because it was just me.” Ah. He was worried about Byleth. 

“We will check your traps again then, and do a patrol before we go. The dorms are also close to the greenhouse and pond, so we should get used to at least using that area.” Dimitri was still frowning, but he sighed. 

“I suppose you are correct.” He began to walk, and Byleth followed. Around the cathedral it was still empty for the most part, and it was strange to see it devoid of people. Nearly all hours of daylight when Byleth was here previously, monks and knights and other officials were about. The question box was empty. The Goddess Tower was overgrown with vines. Around the cathedral down below was a slight mist and sharp rocks, with the walls leading up to support the building still relatively smooth. A few traps were littered about here, where Dimitri felt there was a risk of someone climbing, but it was mainly just empty. 

Across the bridge was where the traps really started. The staircase upstairs to the old infirmary and Archbishop’s office was blocked off, likely when everyone prepared to flee or by Dimitri. They did their rounds, near the stables, in every garden. Byleth did his best to memorize the layout and the blockades seemed sturdy. Dimitri was still intelligent, prepared to defend while he prepared himself to be a one man army.

Two man army now, Byleth mused.

Finally near the dorms, they made their way around the back of them, and Byleth used flame to get the machine starting to heat the water. In the meantime, the two walked to the greenhouse. It was quiet, but Byleth knew that was to be expected. Dimitri probably didn’t want to fill him in on every little detail he missed while he was slumbering, nor about all their companions. Several were probably dead as well, which made Byleth’s unbeating heart ache. 

The greenhouse was overgrown, but the water system from the aqueducts was working still. It would, it was a simple system. Usually the gardeners would turn them off at times to avoid overwatering and control it themselves, along with the students. But they probably turned it on for the evacuation, and it was never turned off. 

The water however, made the Duscur wildflowers die out. He couldn’t even find their dried remains anymore, they must have died years ago, their roots drowning. In their place was some vegetables from nearby, their seeds spreading. 

Dimitri noticed as well, standing behind Byleth as he kneeled and stared at the space the soft, gorgeous flowers were no more. 

“... Dedue broke me out of prison when my execution was ordered.” Dimitri began, breaking the silence. 

“Did he?” Byleth asked softly. He did not bother questioning why he was not with Dimitri then, if Dedue was the one who saved him.

“Yes. He paid for that mistake with his life.” 

“It was not a mistake.” Byleth stood, his back still to Dimitri.

“It was, he was a fool. Throwing away his life for a beast like me—” 

“Then would you have prefered you haunt Dedue? That your regrets fall on him to carry out in your place?” Dimitri’s breath caught in his throat, and Byleth turned to bury his face into Dimitri’s cloak, leaning up slightly to do so.

“... I would prefer… He be free. I do not understand why he felt the need to die in my place.” 

“Because you saved his life.”

“He saved mine long before this…” Dimitri stepped away after a few more moments, instead picking some fruit and vegetables for them to eat. Byleth followed suit. For dinner tonight Byleth would catch them fish to cook. 

After gathering what they would eat for breakfast, they headed off to the dorms now that the water was heated. The bathing areas on the top floor were much more spacious than the bottom ones, Byleth mused, upon entering. They too had dust across them, but seemed mostly unharmed. No one would raid a bathroom after all. Byleth placed the vegetables on Dimitri’s old desk, and then followed him inside. The tubs were  _ huge, _ and Byleth filled the tub up with warm water. 

“... Did you attempt to bathe before?” Dimitri grunted as he removed his armor. 

“I washed up with a rag. It was too cold otherwise.” Byleth dragged his eyes across Dimitri’s scarred back once he discarded his shirt to the floor right beside the cloak. Byleth stood as well, removing his own armor and coat, before pulling his shirt over his head as Dimitri removed his belt and pants. By the time Byleth was stripped, Dimitri had already settled in the tub, his eye watching Byleth hungrily. 

Byleth climbed in as well, taking note of the scarring over his other eye as Byleth settled in beside him. It looked painful, but he wouldn’t ask how it occurred. If Dimitri wanted to tell him, he could of his own accord, like he did with Dedue’s passing. 

They did wash, Dimitri scrubbing the dried blood from his hair and off his body. Byleth knew they should probably wash their clothes too, while they were at it, he thought, before he felt Dimitri’s hand on his leg. He jumped in surprise, before Dimitri’s mouth went right for his neck. 

It was rough, Dimitri’s kisses soon giving way to nibbles, and even faster giving way to biting. Byleth groaned, as Dimitri gripped his leg tighter, moving his way back up to his ear. 

“Still sensitive here…?” He asked, before dragging his tongue across it.  _ Of course _ , Byleth wanted to retort,  _ didn’t you gather that from yesterday?  _ Instead he simply whined as Dimitri continued the treatment, nipping at his ear lobe. Byleth cried out softly in pain and pleasure.

“Let’s… At least get out of the tub….” Byleth whined. 

“My old bedroom has oil.” Dimitri whispered huskily. He moved his hand further up Byleth’s thigh, stroking his cock slowly while continuing to tease at his ear as Byleth gave several breathy cries. “But let me enjoy you right here first.”

He knew this was coming when they undressed. He knew. Dimitri wanted him, and there was no reason to hide. If they had lube, they could even fuck in the tub without a care in the world. No one else was here but them. 

He reached his hand over to Dimitri as well, stroking him with the same rhythm. Dimitri made a deep sound of pleasure, before crashing his lips into Byleth. It was like their earlier kisses, rough, needy, desperate. 

To think he would be here with Dimitri like this, stroking him in the dormitory bathtub on the upper floor, kissing him fervently, biting on his lower lip and swirling his tongue while the two moaned without abandon. For him it had been simply a few months since he kissed Dimitri gently and passionately, pinning him to the bed or wall, rutting into each other while trying to keep hushed. Dimitri had such a gorgeous blush on his face back then, and such a needy look in his eyes. Now he had a hungry look in his eye, and a dominant, aggressive edge to his kissing, like he was hoping to devour Byleth. 

Eventually Dimitri pulled away panting, putting his hand on top of Byleth’s and stopping his own strokes. 

“Let’s go.” He stood, climbing out of the tub. Byleth drained it and followed behind him across the hall. They left the clothing on the floor, intending to come back to it later, drying off only as necessary. It’s not like they had to worry, the only sound in the whole dormitory was them, the birds, and the wind outside. 

Dimitri’s bed was not dusty, he found. Perhaps he came in here at laid for a bit at some point before Byleth arrived, or perhaps he simply sat in silence before going to the cathedral. He obviously had time to set up camp around here, and he could see the paranoia eventually driving him deeper and deeper into the monastery. 

Dimitri didn’t give him time to sit, he simply pushed him onto the bed, before climbing on top. He reached into his nightstand for oil, uncapping it and spreading Byleth’s thighs. 

Oh, the prince wanted to penetrate him. Back in the day, Byleth always saw himself thrusting into Dimitri. At least, that is what he would imagine when stroking himself off on his own room after those exchanges. Byleth wasn’t opposed to this, however. If Dimitri wanted to fuck him then he certainly can, Byleth  _ did _ promise he would be anything Dimitri needed. 

His fingers were quite skilled, sliding in and out of him. A little rough, sure, but he seemed to know when to take his time and how much oil to use, as well as great places to tease him. Byleth pulled him down to kiss him over and over, dragging his tongue across Dimitri’s lips as Dimitri stared hungrily at him. 

“Have you been with anyone else before this?” Byleth asked breathlessly as Dimitri added a third finger. Dimitri stroked his cock with his free hand slowly, running his rough thumb across the head which was dripping with precum before playing with the slit while Byleth grit his teeth. 

“I have not.” Dimitri replied quietly. That was strange, then how was he—

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Dimitri must have done this to  _ himself _ . The thought of Dimitri, stroking himself while he thrusted oiled up fingers into himself under the blankets in his nightclothes while thinking of Byleth’s kisses from just a few moments before was making his cock twitch. Even better was the thought of Dimitri sliding his dark armor and cloak off just enough to fingerfuck himself to completion in this room, cumming messily. 

“Excited, are we…?” Dimitri moved down to his ear to whisper. “I can feel you twitching.” He bit down softly, and Byleth flushed deeper. “Your moans are so loud as well, Professor, I did not know you could be so shameless…” He growled the last part, before removing his hand from Byleth’s cock and taking his hand, dragging it over to stroke Dimitri now. 

“You are too~” Byleth groaned, his hand stroking quickly, much more quickly than Dimitri’s previous speed. Dimitri hissed, his eye rolling back.The blond was hard, dripping precum, and Byleth was enjoying watching it twitch every time Dimitri’s fingers slid in and out. “Did you… Have you ever… Touched yourself like this? To the thought of me?” Byleth panted out as Dimitri’s fingers grew rougher. 

“All the time~!” Dimitri moaned, his own hips thrusting into Byleth’s hand. “All the time, all the time, Professor!” His head was thrown back in pleasure, before he pulled his fingers out of Byleth and ripped Byleth’s hand off him. Byleth was quickly worried, about to apologize. Perhaps he shouldn’t have brought up the past and made him feel vulnerable, maybe he should have just taken the pleasure quietly. However, Dimitri simply silenced him with a kiss, spreading his legs roughly, and coating himself in oil. “I want inside you,  _ now _ .” He growled roughly. “ _ Now _ .” He repeated, lining himself up, and sliding in. 

Goddess, he was big. Byleth could only moan out and grip his shoulders tightly as the prince slid slowly inside, before sliding back out, and back in. It seemed he was trying to be ‘gentle’, what with not slamming the whole length deep inside him, but even with the oil his movements had too much strength behind them, a total lack of control. Still, Byleth was loving Dimitri on top of him, damp hair sticking to his skin as his eye clouded over with pleasure instead of despair like it did yesterday. 

“Professor~” He moaned out loudly, moving his head down to Byleth’s neck once more. “Professor~!” He cried out again at a sharper thrust, before biting down on his shoulder, and Byleth’s cry matched Dimitri’s. Those teeth were sure to leave a bruise, if they didn’t draw blood. This man didn’t know his own strength, but Byleth wouldn’t have it any other way right now. He didn’t want to complain, not when Dimitri was still touching him, thrusting into him with no abandon, moaning so deeply and roughly. 

“Dimitri~!” Byleth cried out at another deep thrust, and Dimitri pulled his teeth away with a moan, licking over the mark. The sting his tongue left was enough for Byleth to know it  _ did _ break skin, but Dimitri seemed desperate to prove it, as he pulled up to hold Byleth’s jaw open and slide his tongue into his professor’s mouth. The taste of his blood flavored the entire kiss, and it gave it an edge it never would have before this, that it never would have had back in their academy days. That Dimitri would have apologized for the bite, begging for forgiveness before calling off the endeavor. Then again, maybe that was why they never went much further than humping each other as quietly as they could, perhaps he couldn’t hold himself back when he was like this. 

There was no need for holding back now, as Dimitri kissed him over and over sloppily, thrusting his hips faster and faster. 

“Inside—!” Byleth broke the messy kiss. “Cum inside me, please~!” He moaned, gripping Dimitri’s hair as his deep green eyes rolled back. Dimitri growled in satisfaction, he loved that look on his beloved professor’s face. He loved to watch him like this, instead of so controlled and stoic. He loved watching him fall. 

“I wasn’t going to do it any other way~” He grinned, baring his teeth. Byleth moaned louder. “I am going to cum in you over and  _ over _ , Professor~” Dimitri in turn threw his head back with a loud moan himself. “I am going to— I am—!” He thrusted, and Byleth felt warmth rush into him, followed by a few more thrusts as Dimitri rode it out, panting. 

“Professor…” He whispered once finished, pulling out while still gripping Byleth’s thigh with one hand. Byleth could tell, while his grip was going slack, that he would have quite the bruising on his leg. While Dimitri enjoyed the effects of ecstasy still rolling down his body, Byleth was desperately stroking himself, trying to reach the same. Dimitri quickly noticed with the movement of the bed returning, and Byleth’s groaning. Dimitri spread his legs further open quickly, and Byleth gasped. He could feel Dimitri’s cum leaking out, and Dimitri seemed to be staring intently at his hole and needy cock. 

He then moved in, brushing Byleth’s hand aside as he slipped his body down, before licking hungrily up the length. Byleth all but screamed. 

“Dimitri~!!” Dimitri sucked at the head, while Byleth tugged at his hair. “Please~!” Dimitri took more and more into his mouth, as much as he comfortably could, but it was more than enough for Byleth. Even just Dimitri’s hand after that would have been more than enough. 

“Ah~! Be— Be careful, I’m close—” He called out, not wanting to cum inside Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri pulled away with a lewd, wet pop, Byleth shuddering as he dragged his tongue along the head. 

“Are you now, Professor?” He pumped, smirking. “Cum for me then.  _ Surrender  _ yourself to pleasure of my touch.” He moved up, licking at the bite mark on Byleth’s shoulder once more. Byleth moaned loudly at that, and he could feel the pleasure reaching its peak. Just a bit more— “You are  _ mine _ now, Professor. Mine and mine alone.” 

That did it. Byleth saw white and threw his head back onto the old pillow, moaning in delight as he came long and hard right into Dimitri’s hand. 

Dimitri stared down at Byleth, currently laying across his old bed, panting. It was a sight to behold, especially after he truly believed his professor was dead. He thought that he had lost everything, but here Byleth was, so warm under him… It made him feel alive. 

“Professor…” he whispered out softly. 

“Dimitri…” Byleth replied, breathless, “You know you may… Call me by my name now, correct? We are… Here, like this, I am not your professor.” 

Dimitri was silent for a while after that, and Byleth wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Nervousness crept up on him, and he rushed to correct it. 

“Of course, you may call me whatever you wish—” 

“You,” He cut him off. “Are correct, somewhat. Here, you are my lover, my  _ mate _ .” He then lifted the dirty hand up to his own mouth, licking up the mess Byleth left. Byleth’s jaw dropped open slightly, a hot flush creeping up his neck to his ears and cheeks as Dimitri stared him down. How could he lick that up with such a serious look on his face? How could he do something so  _ shameful _ ?!

Ah, right. They were ‘beasts’ now, weren’t they? They had no need for shame. Byleth shut his eyes tight, flustered, listening to the sounds Dimitri made as he licked and sucked each finger clean.

“However,” He began, now finished, and Byleth opened his eyes to look back up at the blond above him. “I shall call you whatever I wish. Perhaps it is simply nostalgia. Perhaps it is a force of habit.” 

“Very well.” Byleth replied, closing his eyes to sit up and kiss the prince once more. Dimitri kissed back, his hunger seemed to be quelled somewhat, but it still had a rough edge to it. Byleth very much enjoyed these calmer kisses, and the way Dimitri was holding him so close as though he would disappear if he let go. Byleth relaxed against him, sighing comfortably against his lips. 

“Your mate, huh…?” Byleth spoke softly between kisses. 

“Yes. My mate.” Dimitri repeated. “And mine alone.” His grip tightened slightly. “So do not dare to leave my side again.” 

“I would not dream of it, Dimitri.” Byleth kissed his cheek. It was hard to tell if age had made his cheekbones sharper, or if he simply had been unwell. But either way, Byleth loved his face. Even worn and broken, he was alive. He was  _ Dimitri _ , and these touches and words were proof that the one he loved was in there, alive. Even if this Dimitri killed without question, he loved Byleth, and when this was all over, they would be together and happy once more. 

\--

They redressed and went to the kitchen. It too required a bit of magic, and some cleaning to remove dust that had built up, but it was in working order. The emptiness made it seem so much bigger in the dining hall, however, and the pots seemed much too big to simply cook food for two people. Dimitri stayed close as Byleth cooked, watching the doors as he chopped vegetables and found some spices that were still good. 

It made him miss Dedue and Mercedes, not to mention Annette who was so absent minded she often burned food, and Flayn who was so terrible everyone avoided her cooking like the plague. Well, except for Dimitri, who Byleth had spied eating her cooking much to her delight. The man could probably stomach anything, so burnt and horrifically off seasoned food meant nothing to him, especially if Flayn was happy. 

Still… It was a peaceful time back then. Free to laugh, free to cry, free to  _ live _ . 

With their first meal of the day cooked, Dimitri insisted they take it somewhere less open to eat. Byleth agreed, and they made their way to Dimitri’s room once more to eat together, where Dimitri could watch the single door while they ate, pressed side to side. 

After that, Dimitri wanted to do his rounds again, looking at the traps and to check for anything new. The second time around Byleth noticed there were a few dogs that scampered away, but the traps were not distrubed. Dimitri seemed unphased, and moved on. Upon slight inspection, it seemed they were only set off when over a certain weight. A dog, cat, or child wouldn’t set it off. This could just be to prevent any human from noticing caught animals or to save resources, but perhaps… He didn’t want to cause unnecessary suffering to anything helpless. 

Byleth liked that possibility more. 

Following that, they had some time to wash their clothes properly, and then catch some fish. They had some spare clothing in their rooms, very old, but it kept them from being completely nude while washing. However, Dimitri still went shirtless regardless. 

Byleth enjoyed that, and the view he had of his chest. Dimitri smirked. 

“Take yours off as well, no one is around to see.” Dimitri’s eyes had a dark cast. 

“You are.” 

“So?”

“I would prefer we actually get these washed, and then catch dinner.” Byleth sighed. “You can have me bare after dinner.” Dimitri licked his lips at the offer. Byleth flushed and felt a twinge of excitement run down his spine. 

“Fine.” He replied, and Byleth knew Dimitri was going to hold him to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i like bottom dimitri. i think they def can switch it up, but..... at the end of this i want dimitri to bottom :eyesemoji:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sads separate from smut. i dont wanna ignore his Obvious Issues by covering it up with lots of feral sex. its gonna kinda go towards a retelling of canon but with an established relationship. so still feral dimitri for a while. still smut to follow. eat up.

Byleth had convinced Dimitri to let them sleep in a proper bed that evening. It helped though, that they were currently curled up nude under the heavy spring blankets still on his bed as there was a chill in the night air. Dimitri wasn’t pleased, though all the activity had inevitably made him grow weary. 

“We’re too close to the entrance.” He growled, Byleth still refused to move from laying on his chest, listening to the way his words rumbled in his chest. 

“And we are on the second story floor of the dorms. Thieves will go after the treasure before they think to raid the rooms of ex-students who long since packed up most of their actual valuables when they fled.” Dimitri didn’t seem content with that answer. “Listen, I would prefer to sleep on a mattress, so if you would prefer hauling one all the way to the cathedral than so be it, but the cathedral also has many entrances and is further from the bath and food.” 

“ _ You _ may sleep here in my old room.” Dimitri spoke, his hands still resting comfortably around Byleth. “Your room is less defended, you do not even have a hall in front of your door.” That was true. If he wanted to use the showers before he had to walk over to a different part of the building, shower, redress in a cramped stall, and walk back with wet hair in the dead of night. Not much better or worse than when he was a mercenary traveling, but he did at least enjoy inns that provided baths more. Still, none were as luxurious as the nobel’s bathing areas in this building on the upper levels, and there was no cold draft on his hair. He preferred being able to walk barefoot straight from a tub to bed. It also was more tactile, while he had a key to his old room, it  _ was _ able to be broken down with enough force, and if thieves did intend to raid old student rooms for supplies they would go for the less defended ones on the lower levels with open halls. 

“Will you join me?” Dimitri hummed softly. 

“Of course. I will need to watch you.” Byleth was alright with that answer. He just didn’t want Dimitri alone in the church all night, falling asleep sitting up.

“... Even if you do not sleep, laying down is good for your body, I am told.” Dimitri stiffened. “I will not make you sleep, I know that makes it all the more difficult. If you do not wish to sleep then don’t. Just lay here, and breathe beside me.” Byleth shifted his position until his ear was pressed directly over Dimitri’s heart beat, listening to the thumping in his ear. It was strange, since he himself never had one. He found the beat soothing, however, and wondering if Dimitri could hear his own. If it soothed him at all. 

Probably not. 

“Let me listen to your heart beating.” Byleth whispered out softly, the two of them laying on Dimitri’s bed. It still wasn’t a large bed by any means, but Byleth found they were still slightly bigger than the ones downstairs. It fit the two of them on it, which is all it needed to do. 

“... You may.” Dimitri shifted the blankets up to cover the two of them more. “And I will enjoy your skin against mine.” Perhaps if he was laying next to Byleth, feeling his weight on him, his mind would be calm somewhat. Perhaps the voices would stop. 

\--

The voices did not. 

Dimitri didn’t know when he had dozed off, but Byleth was still on top of him sleeping soundly when his eyes snapped awake. 

_ “Why… Dimitri… Why do you live…?”  _ His step mother, engulfed in flames, spoke out to him while others screamed. His father’s own head was laying at his feet, his blood on Dimitri’s boots and face still, the empty blue eyes staring back at him.  _ “Why do you live when we must suffer like this?!” _ She cried out in anguish, the scent of burning flesh enveloping him, a scent he would never in his life forget. 

He was trembling from the nightmare still, his head aching. Byleth stirred slightly, and Dimitri cursed under his breath. Now his beloved professor was awoken as well. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t been  _ weak _ and dozed off when he was supposed to be keeping watch. 

“Dimitri…” he whispered out sleepily. Dimitri was stiff under him. “Dimitri, are you—” Byleth’s voice broke slightly in his exhaustion. “Did you have a—” 

“ _ No. _ ” Dimitri’s voice was stern. “I did not.” He didn’t let Byleth finish the question. He will not show weakness. 

“Dimitri, please…” Byleth sat up, and Dimitri grit his teeth. 

“Silence. Sleep more.” He pushed Byleth back onto the mattress, getting up himself, throwing on his underwear and pants and finally his shirt and cloak. 

“Dimitri wait—” Byleth also climbed out of bed as Dimitri went to the door. Dimitri smacked Byleth’s hand away as it reached for his shoulder. 

“Don’t  _ touch _ me.” He spat out with venom dripping off every syllable. Byleth flinched, fearing Dimitri was going to retaliate further. Instead, he unlocked the door, and slammed it shut on the way out behind him while carrying his spear the whole while. 

Suffice to say, Byleth dressed himself the best he could and followed him out into the spring evening chill. 

He didn’t see which route Dimitri took, but he knew where he would end up. The cathedral, there was no question. Instead, Byleth followed his own path, keeping in mind all the traps laid out. 

Walking into the cathedral, Dimitri was on his knees in front of the rubble both hands firmly grasping his spear, and the moonlight on his blond hair made it seem as though it was glowing. He looked breathtaking and heartbreaking all at once. 

Byleth’s footsteps echoed in the halls. Dimitri’s whimpers grew quieter and quieter the further he went in. 

“Dimitri.” Byleth spoke, and Dimitri grit his teeth.

“I told you to sleep.” Dimitri hissed. 

“I cannot.”

“Sleep now that I am not there to ruin it.” Dimitri stood from being on his knees, both hands still gripping the spear. He was on edge. Byleth knew he was dangerous like this. 

“I cannot sleep without you there, Dimitri.” Dimitri turned back around to face him, a hard glare directed at him. Byleth stood firm. 

“You cannot sleep with me there either.” His voice sounded hoarse, breaking every so often, and Byleth could see the faint wet marks around his eye that showed he had been crying.

“You only woke me up for a moment. I simply wanted to soothe you a bit before I returned to sleep.” 

“I cannot be soothed, Professor.” He growled. “I can never be soothed, I will never know peace until that woman knows death—!” 

Byleth stepped forward quickly, wrapping two arms around him tightly. Dimitri growled in rage once more, and attempted to pry Byleth off him. He was strong, Byleth had to admit. Very strong, it was nearly painful to keep clinging to him, but Dimitri didn’t bother to stab him with the spear.

“I know, Dimitri. I swore to you I would help you kill her, so you can know peace.” Dimitri’s struggles slowed, becoming less impassioned by each passing second. “We are together, are we not? Didn’t you call me your lover and mate?” Dimitri was gritting his teeth now, trying to will tears from falling. “I know I cannot change this, I cannot fix these wounds on your soul. I cannot change who  _ we _ are, Dimitri. Men who have lost those they loved, men who have struck down so many in combat and live stained in blood. But I can be there at your side, yours to use for whatever you need… I want to be there for you, Dimitri, if you will have me.”

Ah, now the tears were falling. They were falling fast and hard, Dimitri’s voice breaking with sobs. He clung to Byleth tightly, the spear falling to the floor with a deafening clatter, pressing Byleth now painfully close muttering words Byleth could barely make out between sobs.

“I lost… They are… Profess— I need…” Byleth let Dimitri hold him there as he sobbed into Byleth’s hair. 

Byleth wouldn’t trade this position at this point in time for any other place in the world. 

Eventually, Dimitri began to stumble, his knees buckling. Byleth slumped down with him onto the ground, his grip still just as tight on Dimitri as Dimitri’s was on him. 

After some time, the sobs died out, and Byleth clung to him a little longer, despite Dimitri’s grip going slack. 

“Did you want to remain here?” Byleth asked. 

“You should sleep.” Dimitri replied. 

“I cannot sleep without you there.” He repeated. “And who will keep watch if not for you?” Dimitri snorted, rising from the ground with one hand gripping Byleth’s.

“Then I shall go back with you to my room. You can sleep there and I will keep watch.” Even if Dimitri simply sat on the ground staring at the door from beside the bed, Byleth could live with that. He just wanted Dimitri  _ there _ . Byleth too had lost so much, the only home he had ever known, his father, likely his friends… He did not want to sleep isolated again. He wanted to feel his hand resting against Dimitri at the very least. 

“ _ Our _ room.” Byleth corrected him as they began to walk, and Dimitri’s footsteps faltered. Byleth looked back at him, before Dimitri continued to follow him.

“Yes,  _ our _ room.” He repeated. 


	4. Chapter 4

The two had grown weary of fish every day. It made sense, even with Byleth catching different fish every day, their selection of bait was limited, and there were only so many ways to cook it. Dimitri still had rations he had raided from Imperial troops, but those were rations, not proper meals. 

They decided to hunt. The woods around Garreg Mach were filled with wildlife that has gone unchecked now that the people living there have vanished. Further in they could find even better meat out in fields and mountains, but Dimitri did not want to stray far from his ‘den’ unless it was to kill Edelgard. 

He was good at being quiet, Byleth found. He knew just how to be hushed in the woods, to slow the creak and groan of his armor that conformed to his body, and Byleth was impressed by how flexible he could be.

The two ended up catching a wild hog that lived in the woods, Dimitri throwing his spear at the right moment to pierce right through it’s skull. Byleth had been the one routing it to Dimitri who laid in wait, and then there was the task of taking the large creature back to the monastery and butchering it. There, Dimitri was equally skilled at draining the blood and cutting it apart as any butcher Byleth had seen in a market.

“... I was trained to do this since I was young. Being able to survive in the mountains is important in Faerghus.” Dimitri remarked, noticing Byleth studying his movements. 

“Mainly my father handled this sort of thing. I would hunt, he would butcher it.” Byleth replied, as Dimitri forcibly broken the joint on one of the legs. This meat would last them a good while, but they should put it in the cooler that Byleth got working earlier. Maybe they could smoke it…? No, the smoker was in disrepair the last he looked and Byleth had no clue how to fix it. 

“Perhaps I should teach you sometime.” He set each piece aside for Byleth to wrap and put away, except for the portion they would cook. 

“It would be useful as well, if you are injured.” Byleth didn’t want to think about if Dimitri wasn’t there. Dimitri would always be there. He had to. 

“I am not one to injure so easily.” Dimitri moved behind Byleth while he began to cook, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I hope you do not intend to distract me.” Byleth teased, and Dimitri snorted. 

“Not while you’re cooking.” Dimitri nuzzled his face into Byleth’s hair. “I can later.” 

They had been closer since their night in the cathedral, and it was not unusual for Dimitri to embrace and nuzzle him during other activities they did together.

Byleth wondered if the old tea sets were still around, though he highly doubted Dimitri would want tea. He had little patience for something so delicate anymore, and he would probably much prefer they go back to their room and fuck for a good hour instead. Much more intimate for the prince than simply drinking tea and making conversation. 

Byleth finished and the two took their plates to their room to eat once more. It was more satisfying than fish, and well worth the effort now that they would have other food for a few days. Still, Byleth knew he would have to prepare the smoker to ensure they could have food. They cannot simply scavenge for food the entire time they prepare to enter the Empire. They could go in disguise, Byleth supposed, but the closer they got to Enbarr the more people would be watching for any spies, anyone fitting their descriptions. 

After finishing, Byleth noticed something missing. Where was his dagger on his belt? Fuck, he must have used it to cut Dimitri’s spear out of the boar’s skull, and left it. Byleth stood, setting his plate aside. 

“I forgot my dagger.” He remarked simply. Dimitri set his plate aside as well, grabbing his spear. “You can stay, I won’t take long.” 

“I am coming with you.” He replied, and Byleth sighed. There was now hardly any distance between them, though Byleth wasn’t complaining. He just wished Dimitri would sit and rest from time to time, though he understood why the man didn’t want to. 

“Very well, it shouldn’t take long.” And they made their way into the woods once more. 

It was peaceful out there, just walking. A few birds flew away up into the branches, while some stray rodents scurried off with their cheeks full of spring seeds. One feral cat scampered off away from them, interrupted from its sunbathing. It was peaceful out here, no memories of those who had fallen, no reminders of war. 

Upon finally finding his dagger, Byleth wiped it briefly of blood, before returning it to it’s hilt. He will clean it properly later. 

Dimitri it seemed wanted another embrace, wrapping his arms firmly around Byleth from behind once more. Byleth made a soft noise of contentment, expecting Dimitri to nuzzle into his hair once more.

His neck was not where he was expecting Dimitri to go.

Dimitri tugged his collar down, snapping the metal closure for his shoulder armor open so he could tug the fabric down. 

“Out here?” Byleth asked breathlessly. “We’re out in the open—enemies could arrive.” Dimitri licked up the flesh decorated with hickies and bruises hungrily.

“I want you now. Should anyone be foolish enough to interrupt me, I will kill them in an instant.” He turned Byleth around, before shoving his back against a tree, pinning his professor’s arms above his head. 

“Dimitri…” He was already aware by now Dimitri kept a small vial of oil on him at all times now, and he had already experienced Dimitri fingering him mercilessly in the middle of their patrol of the monastery, while the prince sucked him off shamelessly against a pillar. He should have known returning to the woods now with food in their bellies meant they would do something like this here. 

Dimitri discarded his armor and coat to the ground, and then his own gloves, before tugging up Byleth’s shirt. Byleth shivered as Dimitri’s warm hands roamed his torso, in contrast to the cool spring breeze. 

“Professor…” He ducked down, licking up the full length of his chest hungrily, moaning. He was excited, he must have been pent up since they were hunting. Byleth shuddered at the thought of Dimitri, moving so quitely, pinning him down and fucking him in the middle of their hunt, covering his mouth. Byleth gripped Dimitri’s shoulders tightly. 

“Are you just as worked up as I am?” He swirled a tongue around a nipple, sucking gently. Byleth moaned softly. He was thankful Dimitri waited until their hunt was over, keeping quiet would have been so difficult for him when Dimitri treated him like this. 

Once Dimitri got his fill of teasing Byleth’s chest, he slipped down further, trailing his tongue down his professor’s toned stomach with another moan, the friction in his own pants was becoming harder and harder to ignore, but he wanted to enjoy his professor’s body more. He needed it, to feel his skin, to kiss and embrace him, to feel the ridges of his muscles and scars with his tongue. He loved the taste of his beloved professor and every little twitch and moan escaping his throat. He adored it. 

He undid his belt next, removing his cock from his pants to lick up it with a hearty moan.

“You certainly… Enjoy this, don’t you?” Byleth moaned softly, hands now gripping Dimitri’s blond locks, slicking it back from his face. Dimitri rolled his tongue around the head, a blush across his cheeks. 

“Of course I do,” he swiped his tongue across the precum forming. “I adore you.” His voice almost sounded tender, if not for the rough edge to his voice. 

“Prepare me… While you do this?” Byleth asked as Dimitri sucked, and Dimitri pulled out the vial from his pocket, and Byleth tugged his pants down. He swung one leg over Dimitri’s shoulder to give him more room, and hissed as Dimitri began to ease a finger in as he sucked greedily. “Dimitri~” Byleth moaned out deeply. It was an experience far beyond touching himself in his room or Dimitri grinding against him. This level of pleasure was almost too much for him, Dimitri’s mouth and hands could do way more to him than he ever could himself. 

His pleasure was reaching its peak, and he already knew what Dimitri wanted. He knew Dimitri had no intention of moving and letting him cum into his hand or the dirt. No, Dimitri wanted it in his mouth or on his face. How shameful.

Again, Byleth mused, Dimitri was much better at casting aside shame than himself. But he would do what Dimitri asked of him.

“I’m… I’m close~” Byleth moaned and Dimitri moaned in excitement. He pulled up to lick up the length once more. “Your face or your mouth…?” Byleth asked breathlessly. 

“My mouth,” Dimitri panted. “Please, professor~” He sounded so _ needy _, and Byleth grit his teeth, guiding the prince’s mouth back to suck. Dimitri took him in as deeply as he could with his gag reflex, prepare himself to drink. Byleth also enjoyed Dimitri’s fingers continuing to stretch and pound him, knowing full well as soon as Dimitri was finished with this he intended to fuck him senseless. 

Dimitri was sucking messily in anticipation, and Byleth leaned back against the tree as Dimitri’s hand on his hip helped keep him upright, cumming long and hard into his mouth. Dimitri drank it with pleasure, some leaking out of the side of his mouth and down his chin. Byleth panted as he watched Dimitri pull away and wipe it up with his thumb, licking it clean as well. His fingers inside Byleth were removed, and Dimitri tugged Byleth down. 

Byleth was certain Dimitri intended to fuck him upright against the tree, but it seemed Dimitri liked surprising him. Instead, he intended to fuck him on all fours on the ground. Just as beasts did. He removed himself from his pants, still panting roughly, covering himself in oil, before lining up. 

He laid himself across Byleth’s back as he slid in, his hands on top of Byleth’s, their fingers threaded together. Byleth dug his nails into the soil, moaning deeply. 

“Do you enjoy it, Professor?” Dimitri moaned out against his ear, knowing what his breath did to Byleth at that moment. Byleth moaned even louder, and Dimitri licked up the shell of his ear while giving a nice, firm thrust. “Do you enjoy being fucked like a beast out here?” 

“Yes~!” Byleth cried out, and birds scattered. “Dimitri~!!” He cried out louder as Dimitri thrust even harder. It was so difficult to keep his hips upright with Dimitri’s strength, but he knew if he started to falter Dimitri was more than capable of holding him up. 

It seemed it was only a few more thrusts before his knees were sliding, and Dimitri removed his hands from Byleth’s to grasp his hips firmly. Byleth now moved his arms to rest his head on them instead of straight into the dirt, wild grass brushing up against his hair. He thrusted even faster like this, guiding Byleth’s hips to meet him at every beat, moaning loudly himself. If anyone dared to journey near the monastery right now, there was no doubt they would hear the sounds of the two of them, skin on skin and crying out from pure pleasure. 

“Faster~!” Byleth pleaded, and Dimitri complied with a growl. 

“You’re so—Tight~!” His voice broke from his own moan. “Professor~! Professor~!!” He reached one hand around to pump Byleth once more, and Byleth felt tears prick at his eyes from pleasure. He was still so sensitive from his orgasm earlier, and now this? Dimitri was going to break his mind from pleasure. 

“Ah Dimitri~!” He was drooling too, eyes rolling back. There was no need to ask Dimitri to cum inside him, he almost always did, unless it was to “mark” him further. Though, the cum inside him will make it hard on him during the walk back. 

“Professor—!!” Dimitri’s voice climbed louder, his thrusting growing frantic, and his hand pumping him relentlessly. Byleth bit into his own arm, cumming messily into Dimitri’s hand, just before Dimitri filled him with a roaring groan. 

Quiet followed, just their frantic panting as Dimitri pulled out, and began to lick his hand clean. Byleth was still too dazed from pleasure to care, instead simply enjoying the lewd noises escaping Dimitri’s mouth. 

After several moments, Byleth sat back up on his knees shakily. Dimitri finished licking his lips clean, before embracing Byleth just after Byleth pulled his underwear and pants back up. 

“A little intense…” Byleth mumbled against his cloak. 

“Good.” Dimitri replied. “I love nothing more than drowning you in pleasure.” Byleth now moved up, tugging down Dimitri’s collar to suck. Dimitri was smirking now, he loved it when his professor also marked him just the same. 

“You’re a greedy man.” Byleth replied after pulling away and nipping. Dimitri had no reply. 

“Let’s head back. We’ve been out in the open long enough.” Byleth nodded, brushing dirt and grass off his knees and pulling his shirt back down. He picked up his coat and armor, discarded to the ground, and brushed off the armor before throwing his coat over his arm. Dimitri picked up his spear, and they began the trek back home. 

\--

Gilbert had received reports back from the knights he had sent. It seems as though a string of murders followed down to Garreg Mach, where imperial soldiers were found brutally mutilated. The pattern away from the Kingdom’s capital, the Imperials and thieves found dead, the fact they were killed with spears… 

Garreg Mach, he should have known Dimitri would return there, after all this time. How he escaped prison was a mystery, though he suspected as much when he wasn’t allowed to even view the supposed executed prince’s body. 

He prepared the others, sending word across the Knights of Seiros that they would begin their return to Garreg Mach. He only hoped Dimitri would remain and stay safe by the time they arrived. Several other old classmates heard, and prepared to return regardless. After all, it was the Millennium Festival, or rather, it would be if there were still celebrations going on. But it was also the time they promised to meet together once again, as a class. 

If only their professor would show up, if he was still alive. He vanished on the battlefield along with Rhea, and they didn’t know if he had been captured or perished. They never recovered his body, and the Empire didn’t announce they had him, but that didn’t mean much. 

Mercedes said a prayer once again to the Goddess as they set out, the same as every night. Please bring peace, and reunite her class once more. 

\--

Dimitri was annoyed when they did their rounds. Several of their traps were destroyed by the next morning. It seemed as though the thieves broke in despite the ‘warnings’ Dimitri had left out, and now were holed up somewhere. 

Dimitri grit his teeth. 

It seemed as though it was time for them to kill once more. 

“How dare those _ rats _ come in here.” Byleth already drew his sword, and it alighted red. “They will meet their end here.” 

“They shall.” Byleth had some ideas of where they ended up, holed up in some crumbling part of the monastery, as they likely shoveled artifacts and treasure into bags. It would be a temporary encampment, but they must have enough numbers to take down Dimitri’s barricades and traps. 

They made their way to the location, Dimitri following the ruined traps, before he paused after passing a hall. He turned back and looked down it, the walls of this section coming apart. 

“I can smell rats this way.” He remarked, and Byleth followed behind loyally.

\--

What he was not expecting, part way through destroying the thieves and kicking away their sacks of treasure, were _ guests _. Familiar voices rang out across the room, as old faces pooled in from the cracks in the walls. Mercedes, Sylvain, Felix, Annette, Ingrid, and Ashe. As well, he could spot Gilbert, and several members wearing the armor of the Knights of Seiros pool in. 

It was certainly much faster to defeat the thieves with the added forces. Sylvain's stead managed to destroy the blockade the thieves had set up, taken from upstairs that Dimitri had originally built, and Dimitri ran full force past them toward the fleeing leader, impaling him on his spear. Sylvain seemed surprised, and Felix scoffed from the side. 

With the others taken care of, Byleth placed his sword back on his belt, dazed. The others were there, they asked to follow his orders, they were… 

Byleth felt tears in his eyes as Mercedes ran up to him to bring him into an embrace, healing the wound on his arm. 

“Professor! Dimitri! You’re both safe and sound!” She sounded delighted and relieved all at once. 

“I knew you both would be waiting for us! I just knew you didn’t forget our promise to meet back up.” Annette bounced up, her hair now short and down. Felix as well came closer, eyeing his old teacher up and down. 

The marks littering his neck did not go unnoticed by Felix, nor Sylvain. Sylvain also slyly glanced back toward Dimitri, noticing the same was on him on the exposed few inches of his neck. 

Honestly, Sylvain had a feeling they were like _ that_. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t spotted the Professor ducking into Dimitri’s room before, and he had heard the kisses following. He also knew that was why Dimitri tended to avoid the girls at the academy, terrified when one was chasing him down after he flirted at Sylvain’s suggestion. He already had someone he liked. Still, he didn’t think he and the Professor would go at it like rabbits while they waited up here. It was a little excessive, wasn’t it? Even if Dimitri seemed to have little care about restraint, shouldn’t Byleth? 

“Ah, you’ve all gotten… So much bigger.” Even Ashe’s face lost the roundness of it, settling with a stronger jaw shape. Sylvain and Felix had gotten taller as well, and everyone looked, well… 

Older. Unlike him. He seemed to not age much while his body was rebuilt. 

“And you haven’t changed a bit Professor!” Sylvain threw an arm around Byleth, disguising the marks on his neck so Annette didn’t notice and worry. Maybe they could explain it later, rather than her thinking Byleth had gotten all banged up in the battle around his throat. 

Dimitri, however, seemed unamused by his touch. He and Felix noticed it, Dimitri growled and bared his teeth, but otherwise didn’t approach them. Sylvain’s expression didn’t falter. 

“And the Boar Prince is just as I expected.” Felix sighed. “Aggressive, angry, and out for blood. Glad to see he didn’t kill you, Professor.” Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed at that, but he didn’t get a chance to speak out as Annette quickly began to talk about the state of the monastery, about the knights, and her magic training. Mercedes smiled, and walked over to Dimitri. 

“Would you like me to heal you too, Dimitri?” Mercedes offered, preparing healing magic. 

“No, I would not.” Dimitri snapped, and Annette’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“But you are injured.” Mercedes motioned toward his thigh which had taken an arrow that Dimitri ripped out without flinching. Dimitri bared his teeth. 

“Do not touch me.” Dimitri then began to walk off, toward the stairs. 

“Well…” Gilbert approached. “Professor, it is nice to see you are well. I never heard word of what occurred after the battle, but I am glad you are safe. And I must also thank you for keeping an eye on the Prince.” 

“Of course,” Byleth replied. “He is my student… It is my duty to ensure his safety.” 

Felix scoffed and Sylvain laughed nervously. They both could tell it was much more than a student and teacher relationship between them. Felix was honestly a bit impressed, the beast looked like he was about to bite any of their heads off, but how did the Professor manage to have sex with him and live to tell the tale?

… He was now suddenly worried if that boar was forcing him into it. If he was, he would hack off his dick with his blade. 

\--

With the return of the others and the knights, the blockades came down and the traps disabled. Soon after, monks who were in hiding from the Imperials came flooding back, and rubble was being cleared. It was no longer a den, it seemed, where the only two people alive were himself and Dimitri. It was a full military camp, as they prepared to fight the empire at Dimitri’s command.

Despite this, Dimitri didn’t seem pleased. 

Byleth began meetings and training, doing drills and honing his own skills, but Dimitri never bothered showing up to any of them. Dimitri wouldn’t even let Byleth touch him when others may be present, brushing him off or pulling away with his lips curled up in a snarl. It upset him, but Byleth understood why. Dimitri didn’t want to be around the others, he could barely stand to let Byleth in past the walls he built up, and he didn’t want to seem vulnerable or lead others to believe they could touch him so freely. 

However, he accepted this, and decided that maybe their time together was coming to an end. Perhaps once this war was over, when Edelgard was killed, Dimitri would ask for his return. He retired to his old room again, now with guards watching in shifts all hours of the night there was no need to hide safely away in Dimitri’s bedroom. He changed into night clothes, and looked over some of their plans for the coming month in his bed. It felt cold and empty still, and without Sothis in his mind or Dimitri’s breathing filling the silence, it felt lonely. But there was nothing that could be done. 

He stayed up late working, yawning, but determined to fill the silence with racing thoughts of battle plans until he was too exhausted to go any further. Everyone else he had heard turn in for the night long ago, but there was a knock at his door. Surprising, though perhaps it was Annette up late with a problem to solve, or Gilbert wanted to fill him in on new details the knights had gathered. 

What he wasn’t expecting when he opened the door was Dimitri. 

“Dimitri,” He began. “Is there something you needed?” 

“... You haven’t been sleeping in our room.” He crossed his arms, his spear not at his side. Byleth blinked, before chuckling softly. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me to.” 

“I do.” He glared down at him, and Byleth smiled. 

“All you needed to do was ask, Dimitri.” He left the open plans on his bed, slipping into some shoes, before he followed Dimitri up to his room. There were some guards, but none seemed to pay them any mind. Perhaps if they did see, they simply thought he and Dimitri were going to be discussing battle plans. 

In his room, Dimitri finally removed his armor, and Byleth noticed his hair was slightly damp. He must have washed it some time ago, and then redressed to come get Byleth. Byleth walked up behind him and touched his shoulder gently at first, and when Dimitri didn’t shove him away, he stroked the blond locks. 

“... Are you not going to undress?” Dimitri asked, looking at him expectantly.

“Are you suggesting we have sex when the others can hear?” Byleth raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t care if they hear or not. This is our home, not theirs.” Byleth’s jaw went slack. 

“Dimitri…” Byleth closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing. “... Very well. If you can keep quiet as well, we may.” Dimitri glared, so Byleth continued to explain. “I simply wish to spare you the questioning from the others, that is all. If someone heard us doing that, they might—” 

“Very well.” Dimitri was already shrugging out of his shirt and pants. “We shall keep quiet. But I will not go another night without knowing your body, Professor.” Byleth shrugged out of his nightshirt as well, before stripping further after ensuring the door was locked. He didn’t want any… Interruptions. 

He laid down in bed on his side, and Dimitri climbed in behind him, pressing up close. The skin on skin contact was very appreciated, he missed Dimitri’s touch more than words could describe. His chest ached less with Dimitri at his side. 

“Professor…” he mumbled into his hair, nuzzling toward his ear, one hand sliding across his chest. He moved in quickly, licking up his ear painfully slowly, each hot breath making Byleth shudder. His hand pinched at a nipple, and Byleth gasped, before biting his bottom lip. 

“Do I make it hard to keep quiet?” He asked, and Byleth could feel his lips curl into a smirk against his neck. 

“What do you think…” Byleth replied grumpily, before Dimitri bit down. Byleth winced, and Dimitri raised Byleth’s leg. “Are you… intending to go inside?” 

“Don’t you want my cum inside you?” Byleth shuddered, while Dimitri began to work on leaving yet another mark on Byleth’s neck. “And I do want inside…” He moved an oiled finger down, slowly easing it in while Byleth’s eyes rolled back. Dimitri’s other hand left his chest, and dove down to Byleth’s cock, stroking it. “You’ve already started to get hard. You want it badly, don’t you?” 

“I… Of course I want you, Dimitri…” he whispered breathlessly, “I want you…” 

Dimitri was quiet for a bit after that, his fingers working quickly as he stretched Byleth, and his hand pumping him at a nice, slow pace. 

“You are running around, acting like you’re a simple teacher yet again.” Dimitri grumbled, “But I know the truth, professor. And it _ annoys _ me to see you acting so happy with everyone, as though you haven’t changed…” 

“Dimitri, I just—” Byleth gasped as his thumb dug into the slit. “O-oh…” His voice broke with a hushed, shakey moan. “I just—I want to ensure… We are strong and can… Get to Enbarr…” Dimitri bit down on Byleth’s shoulder. 

“I don’t care. Here, in this room, you are simply my mate, since our den has been taken over.” He then ground his hips into Byleth’s thigh, and Byleth could feel how worked up he was. “You are _ mine_, your smile exists for me, your voice exists for me, your body is mine.” 

“Ah—” Byleth bit his lip to cut off his moan. “Dimitri… You are—you are also… mine~!” He breathed out the last part, before stopping Dimitri’s hands to turn around.

Dimitri instantly caught his lips in a kiss, and Byleth threw his arms around his shoulders as Dimitri pushed his back to the bed and climbed on top. God, he hoped this bed and floor wouldn’t creak too much. He knew how powerful Dimitri’s hips could be. 

Dimitri lifted Byleth’s hips, lube in place, and slipped inside. Byleth broke the messy kisses, moving up to Dimitri’s neck, and bit down as well. Dimitri gasped, before giving a sharp thrust. 

“Ah, Professor…” He groaned out, “Professor~” His hand dipped back down to stroke Byleth off as he thrusted fast, hard, and quick. The faster this was finished, the less chance they got caught. Thought, perhaps it was also desperation driving him. He wanted his professor under him, giving him this pleasure, focusing on _ him _ and _ him alone _. He didn’t want his beloved professor touching or being touched by anyone but himself. If he was, then he…

Tears began to fall, but he refused to let Byleth question him. Instead, he kissed him deeply, tears falling on his professor’s cheeks as he thrusted hard and fast. 

He didn’t want anyone to take his professor from him, he would be destroyed if his lover left him for someone less broken, someone with more to offer Byleth than blood stained hands and messy kisses. He didn’t think he deserved Byleth, he just dragged Byleth further and further down, did he not? 

But he couldn’t stop. This was the path he took, and Byleth said he would walk beside him. And he was going to hold the other man to his word, even if it was by force—

Ha. As though he could force Byleth to love him. He knew he could not, but he would kill any other lover Byleth attempted to take. His kisses grew rougher as he thought about it, bruising Byleth’s lower lip with his teeth. 

“Dimitri~” Byleth grabbed a corner of a pillow, biting down. It was so hard to keep his voice down, and he knew that if he tried to question his tears, he would only choke out broken, loud moans of delight as his orgasm approached. He could only hope that those were tears of relief and nothing else. Dimitri followed his lead though, and sunk his teeth into the pillow as his thrusting grew all the more desperate. 

Byleth’s eyes rolled back, nails raking down his already scarred back, and he came. Dimitri kept pumping him, almost too far gone into pleasure to enjoy the way his legs twitched as he was forced to ride it out. But he could feel it, as sweat dripped down his brow. 

He hated keeping his voice down as he came as well. He preferred being able to free to moan, and he especially preferred listening to Byleth cry in delight. But he came, and his beloved professor was still staring up at him with that dazed, pleasured look as he always did after a satisfying session. 

He was satiated, for now. 

The two laid in bed comfortably now, the blankets around the two of them. Byleth was lying comfortably on Dimitri’s chest once more, listening to his heartbeat, a routine he missed severely. Dimitri seemed to have calm down, allowing Byleth to stroke his arm gently, and Dimitri’s breathing settled. 

“... I love you, Dimitri.” Byleth whispered out, and Dimitri stiffened once more. 

He held Byleth a little tighter. The words made him feel guilty. A beast like him didn’t deserve such words of affection, he didn’t even _ want _ them. He couldn’t return the feelings, but… 

He laid there a little while longer, and Byleth didn’t demand a response from him. Instead he just enjoyed Dimitri’s heartbeat, until he fell asleep. 

Dimitri hesitantly brought a hand up to stroke his professor’s head, kissing it gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO SMUT SCENES u are welcome
> 
> the seclusion has come to an end, but the story will progress from here. their love continues! 
> 
> thank u for ur comments u are all showering me w love and feeding me so i shall feed you in return


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to give everyone a scene of their relationship. i quickly realized i dont think i can do that, but i tried to explore different characters and give some variety.
> 
> sorry the felix one came out a little raw, i was watching my gf play the golden deer route and had felix recruited and it hurt

The other students, one who were on opposing sides of this war and transferred into his house, came a few weeks later. The rumors spread that he was spotted on the battlefield, and they all came running. 

Their professor was alive, and he was delighted many of them returned to his side. Still, he felt intense guilt. Here he was, fighting a war that so many flocked to him to lead, but what was the war for? Many just wanted the empire to topple, but… 

The banners were under the Kingdom of Faerghus, and Gilbert was rallying the Knights of Seiros behind the escaped Prince, sentenced for a murder he did not commit. He felt as though he at least owed it to Faerghus to at least liberate them before going after Edelgard’s head but Dimitri didn’t  _ want  _ that. And there was nothing Byleth could do to convince him otherwise. So they went on, preparing troops to attack the empire, preparing to cut a path through the land right to Enbarr. 

He hoped that after that Dimitri would be alright.

\--

It was after battle, some Imperials making their way to retake the monastery after hearing of the return of the Knights of Seiros. Byleth was surprised how everyone listened to him still on the field. Everyone listened to his plans, his commands, the way he directed them. Even Dimitri listened, preparing himself to take out the commander. 

Well, he mostly listened. Once the commander was down, he nearly tortured the man sadistically, until Byleth put an end to his life. He was annoyed at the interruption, glaring down Byleth, before he went off to clean up after the battle himself. Manuela was currently tending to himself and Sylvain, who had gotten the most beat up. An arrow had lodged itself in his stomach, and he had also been blasted by strong black magic. Manuela stripped him of his armor first, before tugging off his coat and shirt, to tend to his wounds. 

Sylvain, laying beside him on a mat, weakly whistled.

“The Prince did a number on you, huh?” Byleth looked at him dazed from pain, and Manuela gave him a sharp kick in Sylvain’s uninjured leg. 

“Will you be quiet? Now is not the time.” Sylvain winced, before chuckling. 

“I’m just saying…” Manuela gave him a glare as holy light came from her fingertips to stitch back together the wound in Byleth’s stomach. 

“Ignore him, Professor. I think he might had hit his head when he fell off his horse.” She rolled her eyes, before looking over the collection of bruises and bite marks. 

It wasn’t really fair, even at war and Byleth, who was 10 years younger than her at minimum, was still getting more action than her? And from a prince no less? Well... She would rather not end up with a blond hair brute, that much she was certain of. But it was a little embarrassing. Had they no shame to try and cover it up? Byleth also could heal, couldn’t he, so why didn't he patch up those bruises and bite marks? 

Perhaps there were things about love and passion even  _ she _ didn’t quite understand. 

“Alright now, Sylvain, hold still.” She moved away from Byleth as he laid to catch his breath. After healing up his broken leg, listening to him cry out in pain as she set it, it began to rapidly heal and the swelling went down. Once finished, she wiped her brow and got to work on the other injuries on him, but not before briefly looking up.

Leaning against a pillar far to the side was none other than the prince. She didn’t like the look of him much anymore. Before, he always seemed like a sweet kid and a gentleman, even carrying her with ease when she had twisted her ankle while drunk. Now, he acted like an animal, snarling and avoiding everyone like the plague, slaughtering people on the battlefield with reckless abandon. 

However, his eyes weren’t on her or even Sylvain. It didn’t seem he even registered them, he only stared right at his old professor, his eyebrows set in worry. After a few moments of her patching Sylvain up, she moved on to the next person who needed her help. Byleth was passed out by now from exhaustion and pain, along with Sylvain, but she could see from the corner of her eyes how gently he placed his arms under the sleeping man with pale hair, lifting him bridal style. Manuela didn’t stop him, she had done all she can for him for now, and she needed to save the rest of her magic and medicine for life threatening injuries from others. 

Dimitri ended up carrying him off the mat, hardly anyone else watching after the confusion of war, blood still staining his own armor and face. She lost him as he rounded the corner, a tuft of mint green tucked delicately against his chest.

\--

He had come upstairs to look for Dimitri, noticing the prince had not been out all day. He wasn’t there when Byleth woke up that morning, and Byleth passed by him briefly in the cathedral early in the morning, but after that he was nowhere to be seen. 

Byleth couldn’t focus on work like that, worrying about if the prince stole a horse and rode off to Enbarr alone. If he wasn’t in their bedroom, he intended to call for a search until he was located. 

As he approached the room, the halls otherwise empty this time of day with everyone off training or eating lunch, he heard a low groan. He raised an eyebrow, wondering if Dimitri had been injured and retreated nurse it himself. He prepared healing magic as he stepped quietly closer, not wanting to startle the prince of lions. 

What he heard next made his face turn bright red and forced him to lean on the wall for support. 

“Byleth~” he moaned out, wet sounds barely audible from behind the thick wooden door. “Byleth~ Deeper, please~” Byleth wasn’t sure if he should make his presence known, but he also felt guilty listening in on such a moment Dimitri didn’t invite him to. He was paralyzed by desire and confusion. 

“Oh~” He moaned out deeper, and the sound struck Byleth right in his core, traveling down his stomach and to his crotch, making his pants feel even tighter. “I want it… I want it harder, rougher, Byleth~” Byleth brought one hand up to cover his own mouth to keep from gasping, biting into his fingers. 

He wanted _desperately_ to give it to Dimitri hard and rough if that is what the blond asked for. If he had simply dragged Byleth with him, he would indulge the prince as much as he wanted. Listening to him moan in desire was making Byleth quake, an itching desire to relieve himself right here in the hall. 

“Not enough…” Dimitri whimpered. “It’s not enough~” he could practically hear the man also stroking himself off, fingers moving quickly. “Please~ Please Byleth~” He gave a weak cry of desperation, and Byleth knew that even if he remained in silence Dimitri didn’t sound like he was going to be able to reach climax on his own. 

Byleth knocked, quietly, and he heard Dimitri yelp, before Byleth heard the shuffling of fabric and a growl. 

“Leave!” He shouted, and Byleth cleared his throat. 

“It’s me.” Dimitri was silent. “Could I… Come in?” Byleth asked. If Dimitri wanted him to leave, he would.

His response was simply the sound of the lock on the door, and he turned the handle, finding it was open. Dimitri’s face was flushed pink, his lower lip swollen from biting in desperation.

“Would you like me to help you finish?” The blond locked the door behind him, panting. 

“Yes.” Was his simple answer. 

Byleth didn’t remark on Dimitri fingering himself as Byleth stroked, nor about how he heard Dimitri cry out his name. There was no need, maybe after this, after all this, they could talk about it. Maybe Dimitri would call out his name like that again. 

Byleth left even more marks on the prince’s neck and chest, listening to him pant and moan with pure desire.

“Professor~!” He tugged Byleth’s mouth up with his free hand, and kissed him, long and slow. It felt more like those kisses they had before the war, less biting and crushing, more smooth and drawn out. 

Byleth felt like he could get drunk off of those kisses faster than any liquor. 

“Close~” Dimitri panted, their foreheads pressed together. “I’m close~” 

“It’s alright, I’m here. Cum whenever you need.” Dimitri’s eye shut in twisted pleasure. Byleth thought he had never seen something so beautiful in his whole life.

He spilled out onto Byleth’s hand and the bed fast and hard. Byleth wiped his hand clean, before laying beside him to hold him gently. Dimitri waited to catch his breath, before moving off the bed to pull his clothes back on. 

It was cold, after that, but Byleth felt he was in desperate need to relieve himself. With Dimitri grabbing his spear to return to the cathedral, Byleth pulled the blankets over himself.

\--

Gilbert could not locate that man anywhere. It seemed as though Byleth was always so hard to locate on Sundays, running about the whole monastery. He checked the meeting room, every old office, Geralt's old room, the food hall, market, even cathedral. And while there, he noticed the prince was not as his usual post in the cathedral, standing solemnly. 

He supposed all that was left to check was the professor’s room, and if the man wasn’t there to look over the new path they were going to march to get troops from Rodridge, then he would have to ask the prince. He had a feeling the prince wouldn’t give it any thought though, so he submitted to likely asking Byleth tomorrow morning.

He knocked on the door to the professor’s room, and found it empty, only some stray papers on the desk. Goddess, he hoped he had not been running around on the opposite side of campus right now, but he had officially given up. He marched up stairs to the empty dorms, ready to knock on the door of the prince. 

His hand stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Dimitri~” He heard the voice of a man he was just looking for moments before, and he stumbled back. “Dimitri~!” 

“Louder!” Dimitri commanded. “Moan my name louder!” 

“I-I should—someone might—someone will hear!” Byleth choked out, and the inescapable smack of skin on skin rang out. 

“Good! Let them all hear, let them all know just who gets to make you scream like this!” Byleth cried out once more, and Gilbert shuffled down the hall. 

Outside, he was confused and still had a stack of papers in his hand.

The professor and the prince?! Why would they be doing that? Was that why Byleth was able to interpret what he desired? Was Byleth able to speak and plan with him since he was his lover? 

Well, whatever kept his highness stable, he supposed. 

A young woman with dark hair walked over to him, a grimace on her face.

“Ah, I am so sorry Gilbert, I was trying to stop you from going up there.” She sighed. “When those two get any time alone, they…” Dorothea had already been exposed to it herself, after following the professor to find out why it was he was going into the wrong building and floor. 

“It—It is quite alright.” He cleared his throat. “I shall just go ask the Professor and His Highness about the plans to march tomorrow.” 

\--

“Professor.” Byleth heard Mercedes’ soft voice call out to him, and she approached the table in the garden he was working at. “Do you mind if I accompany you?” 

Byleth smiled. “I don’t mind at all.” 

She sat down close beside him, not showing much care to the reports scattered in front of him. Instead, she refilled his tea cup delicately. 

“I am really glad you are alright Professor.” Her eyes were gentle as always, but even from the corner of his eye, he could tell she was staring right into him, at the things he tried to not speak aloud. She always had a talent for telling when someone was upset or bothered. “But is there anything you need?”

“I am fine, Mercedes. Just doing my duty.” 

She didn’t seem content with his answer.

“You don’t have to tell me anything Professor, if you don’t want to…” Her soft voice made him feel guilty for keeping things from her, but he knew that was never her intention. She would never guilt trip him. “I just don’t want you to worry is all. If I can help carry your emotional burdens, I would be happy to if it meant you had more peace of mind.” 

Byleth was silent for a bit, sighing as he gripped a piece of paper tighter. 

“Do you…” He didn’t look up to meet her eyes. “Do you think… Dimitri is going to recover at all, once we take down the Empire?” 

“Oh,” Her voice had dropped an octave, breathing out like a sigh. “I suppose… I wouldn’t know Professor. He’s always had that sadness deep in his eyes since I’ve known him. I do believe there are some things that will never go away but…” Byleth could feel the tears threatening to spill, but he forced them back down. 

“I can hear him you know, praying.” Byleth looked up at her, and Mercedes was now the one staring down at the papers, fiddling with her hands. “I can hear him still in the cathedral, every day, praying. Praying for salvation, for peace, and… For you, Professor.” Byleth’s vision went cloudy as tears finally fell. Mercedes’ gentle hands stroked them away, cupping his cheeks. “He’s still there, Professor, and I believe he will recover from this storm in his storm in his heart. He will, since you are there with him.” Byleth’s hand reached up to hold Mercedes’, tears falling fast and hard. She held him there the whole while, gently. 

After a few moments, his tears dried up, and she smiled at him. He gave a weak smile back.

“Thank you, Mercedes.” 

“It’s no trouble at all, Professor. You can talk to me about anything.” She pulled out a handkerchief and began to blot his face dry, before tucking it away and motioning toward his neck.

“... Would you like me to heal these?” She asked, and Byleth blinked in confusion, before he realized what she was referring to. He tugged his collar up.

“T-that won’t be necessary, Mercedes.” The woman laughed, trying covering it with her hand. His face was flushed bright red, in contrast to his pale green hair. 

“I see,” She also had a slight blush on her cheeks. “I won’t take them off you then.” She then rose, giving his head a gentle pat, and leaving him back to his work. “He is lucky to have you.” Was the last she said before she walked through a gate.

His heart did feel lighter, as he listened to the birds chirp. He touched one bite mark on his neck, feeling the tender flesh. He remembered the way Dimitri kissed it so tenderly when he thought Byleth was asleep, trying to soothe it. 

Byleth felt he was the one lucky to have Dimitri. 

\--

Felix by now had a good idea of Dimitri’s routine. He would awaken early and be in the cathedral, and then around dinner he would retire to his room and he could guess from the professor taking two plates of food toward the dorms that he was being brought his dinner in private. 

He hated that. If he refused to eat all damn day the professor should let him fend for himself, not bring him food. All that boar did was growl at all of them all day long, including the professor. Why do anything for him?

Furthermore, why have sex with him? Wasn’t he no better than a feral animal, only after blood? Why did he  _ want  _ to distract himself from his goal? Was he simply toying with Byleth out of  _ boredom _ ? Forcing the professor to have sex with him to  _ fill time _ ? 

Disgusting. He’d never forgive him if so. And to finally get to the bottom of it, he was going to confront Dimitri before Byleth arrived. It would be around an hour before dinner rations were distributed, and Felix would have plenty of time to question the boar. He ensured his armor was on tightly, and his sword is working order. 

He felt sick to his stomach honestly. He’s known Dimitri so long, even this far gone he didn’t think Dimitri would sink so low as to force… Anyone into this. 

He marched up into the dorms, and didn’t bother knocking. He only knew Dimitri would growl at him to go away and even lock the door, making it harder to confront him. Instead, he threw the door wide open, stepping inside and shutting it behind him before the prince had a chance to shove him out. 

Dimitri was slumped on the ground, and looked up at him before looking back down. He looked…. Pathetic. 

“... Leave.” His voice was deep, echoing, but Felix stood firm.

“What is your relationship with the professor?” That seemed to grab his attention. He rose, glaring down at Felix.

“You should do as I say and  _ leave _ .” 

“I’m not leaving until I get an answer from you. He brings you food and ensures you eat, and I know he has been tending to your wounds when no one else is looking. You’re treating him like a tool to be used, and now even going as far as to have sex with him.” Dimitri grit his teeth, grabbing Felix by the collar. 

“Spying, are we?” His eyes were cold, and his lips curled into a snarl. “Why does it matter what I do or do not do with him?”

“I can let you run wild for blood, Dimitri,” How long had it been since he had used Dimitri’s name? They must have been children, before the tragedy, playing in the castle. It was a different time, it may as well have been a different  _ century.  _ “But I will not let you force anyone into something like that. You would be worse than a beast, you would be a monster.” Dimitri’s face faltered, before he shoved Felix away.

“What do you take me for?” He was practically growling. “I didn’t force him to do any of this! I told him to leave me just like I tell all of you!  _ He _ is the one who offered to stay,  _ he _ is the one who offered to be anything I needed of him!” 

“And why do you let him then? You refused to let Mercedes heal you, you refuse to even show up to meetings for an army fighting in your name!” 

“Could  _ you _ stop that stubborn man?” 

“There is something more going on here, and I know it. What, was he your lover before all of this—” Felix was cut off as Dimitri had his hands on Felix’s throat this time, rather than just his collar. The pair tumbled to the floor, and Felix saw dots in his vision. Just as he expected, the boar would attempt to kill even him. It was what he  _ always _ expected, after seeing Dimitri like this, he would kill even his closest friend for years—

“What does it matter to you?! So what if he is my lover?!” Dimitri’s face was one of pure rage. “He was mine all those years ago! He has been  _ mine _ to have!  _ Mine _ and  _ only mine _ —!” 

He saw the familiar red, bone whip wrap around Dimitri’s torso, and the prince was pulled off him. Byleth’s hand went to his hair to hold his thrashing head as his arms too were pinned at his side.

“ _ Dimitri! _ ” The prince growled. “Stop this at once!” 

“No! If he hates this—if he resents me for my revenge and having you then he can perish as well—!” He was cut off as Byleth pulled his hair even firmer, and his lips curled into a snarl. 

“... So you truly are the prince’s keeper…” he coughed, holding his throat where he was sure to have bruises. It was humorous, as that was what so many on campus called Byleth. The only one who seemed to know what the prince desired, what he was thinking, what battle positions he wanted, and the one who ensured he was fed and ready for battle. Still, it was different to see it in action.

“And  _ you _ !” Byleth turned to look at him, and Felix was reminded of the looks he got as a child when he was being reprimanded. His breath caught in his throat. “What were you thinking coming in here to antagonize him when he’s like this?! You could have been killed!” He winced. “Do you have any idea of how much that would destroy him?”

“He wouldn’t care, he’s nothing but a  _ beast _ .” Felix spat. It hurt in his chest, it pained him to say it. He knew the truth was right in front of him but it still hurt. 

His closest friend died in the Tragedy of Duscur. This  _ thing _ was simply a beast wearing his flesh, and using the dead as an excuse to commit atrocities.

“He would.” Dimitri’s snarl started to move closed, his eyes losing that wild rage. “He would care, if he killed you.”

“He feels nothing but rage, hatred, and lust. He’s empty besides that professor.” Byleth dropped the handle of his blade, and his hand went slack from holding Dimitri’s hair tightly. Dimitri’s expression had completely fallen by now, and he made no movement to lunge toward Felix’s throat.

“... You’re wrong. He’s still here.” Felix felt his stomach turn watching his icy blue eye look away with a pain of shame and regret. He  _ despised _ that look, as though that  _ beast _ had any right making that expression after going toward his throat. Byleth’s hand now stroked his hair, and the damn prince even leaned into the touch. “He’s still here…”

Felix rose and went for the door, unable to look at the sight in front of him for another second.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Professor.”


	6. Chapter 6

Their first step was to take the bridge. It was vital if they wished to march into the Empire. 

What Byleth had not expected was a familiar battle cry echoing louder than the clash of metal on metal. He looked frantically, beginning to wonder if he was now hearing things just as his lover did, but in his distraction he did not block an attack coming for Dimitri from the rear.

Someone else took the blow for him, and the sword clanked against heavy armor. A much taller man stared down the swordsman, before his axe came crashing down with grit teeth.

Byleth sucked in a breath, opening his mouth to speak, but Dimitri cut him off.

“Dedue?!” The prince question, but Dedue simply moved to keep blocking attacks.

“Apologies, your Highness, for my late arrival.” Polite as ever, though his face was now covered in scars. His shield blocked another attack coming for Dimitri with ease. “I will explain in full once the battle is over.” Dimitri’s expression as far as Byleth could tell, while he too blocked attacks coming for his own head, was pained and raw. There was no filter, no walls built up. The prince looked almost on the verge of tears. 

Still, he nodded, and turned back with his lance at hand to continue the battle, this time with Dedue following not far behind to prevent Dimitri from being attacked from behind. He fell into listening to Byleth’s orders as the rest of them did months prior.

Once the battle was over, Dimitri panted, his armor splattered with blood once more, before he walked over to Dedue, nearly collapsing into him. Dedue held the prince up by steadying him, and Dimitri clung to his arms.

“Dedue…” He breathed out, and the others watched from the sidelines. They were just as much in shock and relieved to see he was alive, but also knew better than to break up the moment between him and the prince. There would be time for that later, back at the monastery. Even Byleth approached cautiously, just in case Dimitri did falter. 

“Your Highness, you are injured.” Dimitri didn’t seem to acknowledge that comment, stilling clinging to the larger man as though he would vanish if he let go even for a moment. 

“How are you alive?!” Dimitri asked, voice breaking in desperation, and Dedue closed his eyes.

“The men of Duscur broke me out of prison shortly after you escaped, and tended to my injuries. Since then, I have been tracking word of you across Fódland, and intercepted you here.” Dedue continued to hold the prince upright with ease. “Now please, your Highness, allow me to serve at your side once more.” 

“... On one condition.” Dimitri’s eyes faltered once more to something vulnerable. “Do not ever throw your life away again, understand me?” Dedue nodded solemnly. 

“Of course, your Highness.”

\--

Since then, Dedue had been hovering around Dimitri back at the monastery. Byleth was relieved that someone else was watching over him as well, making sure the prince was still there. Last thing he needed was Dimitri running off while Byleth’s hands were full during meetings and training.

He ended up passing through the cathedral to the note box as usual, when he heard heavy metal clanking behind him.

“Professor.” The voice began, and Byleth turned to face him. They stared at one another in silence for a bit, before Dedue continued. “I wanted to thank you for watching over his Highness in my absence. And for healing the wounds he sustained.” 

“It is no trouble at all Dedue.” Dedue’s hand rested firmly against his shoulder. 

“Professor,” Dedue’s gaze was intense. Byleth felt the hand on his shoulder tighten further. “I do mean it, from the bottom of my heart. Without you, I do not know where his Highness would be right now.” Byleth felt his chest tighten up as Dedue removed his hand, and stepped away. 

He didn’t know where Dimitri would be either. He thanked Sothis every day he awoke when he did, even if it couldn’t have been immediately after the war. He thanked her for letting him find Dimitri there, and letting him protect the broken prince.

“I shall let you get back to your duties, Professor.” He turned, and went back to lean against a pillar as he watched Dimitri cling to his own spear and pray under his breath. 

\--

The battle at Gronder field was bloody, the scent of burning bodies still clinging to his clothing. So many they knew died that day, though Byleth was able to spare some them, sending old students from the academy running home. He hoped they made it home. He needed to believe at least a handful did, that Leonie would live another day to take over his father’s reputation and travel across the land with a band of mercenaries once this war was all over. Someone needed to. 

It was his duty to help bury some of the men on the grounds of Garreg Mach, Rodridge included, offering simple prayers as acting archbishop in Rhea’s stead. He was never good at prayers, all he could do was repeat things he had heard Rhea say before, and look to Seteth to see if it was acceptable. Byleth hoped Sothis was caring for the dead, wherever she may be now, if she could at all. He didn’t know what to believe, or what Sothis was capable of while intertwined with his own soul. 

It was still better than considering the alternative, that Byleth had failed to protect them when it was his duty as Sothis’ vessel. Even if he tried time and time again, using multiple divine pulses in his heart to shove the girl away, all it got was Dimitri fatally injured, or his own throat sliced open. There was no way past it where someone didn’t die, and as selfish as it was, he had to pick either himself, Rodridge, or Dimitri. 

He knew Rodridge would have told him to pick to save Dimitri and himself. Seeing Rodridge holding the prince’s body as he screamed out for forgiveness from Lambert, begging the prince to open his eyes once more and lead their kingdom, he knew that Rodridge would accept his choice. Byleth could have also given up himself, but he knew someone would need to be there for Dimitri and the church, someone to guide them, and he did not know who would take his place. Sothis would probably also quake in rage watching him toss his life away so early once more. 

Byleth came back to his and Dimitri’s bedroom with a clouded head and heavy heart, expecting the injured prince to still be in bed recovering as he had every other battle. The room, however, was empty, blood stains still on the blue bedding from Dimitri’s shoulder. He must have redressed himself in his armor and taken the spear as well, before Byleth had a chance to return and use more magic on him to heal. Byleth felt ice run through him in panic, and if he had a heartbeat, he imagined it would be racing. 

He sprinted outside without further hesitation, just as the rain began to pour, his boots and armor clanking as he sprinted. Most people were inside, either tending to the wounded after such a gruesome battle, or praying. 

He knew where he was, just as he feared. He saw the blond haired man, his hair and cloak quickly growing damp, loading up some limited supplies onto a horse. Byleth quickly stood in his way, while Dimitri glared daggers at him. 

“Where are you going?” Byleth questioned.

“It doesn’t concern you.” He felt his chest tighten at that. Didn’t concern him? Dimitri’s life didn’t concern him? Dimitri was his lover, the person he gave his heart to, of course it concerned him! “Get out of my way.” He growled out. Byleth should have known better than to have let Dimitri out of his sight after what occurred. He knew Dimitri was going to be a wreck, but he thought the injuries would have at least had him down until he could take care of everything else.

“You’re going to Enbarr?” Byleth questioned, his own eyebrows furrowing in displeasure. Dimitri’s eyes narrowed further. 

“You cannot stop me.” Dimitri tried to move past him, taking the horse by the lead. The stallion didn’t seem to want to move out in the head rain, resisting. Byleth stood his ground, and Dimitri grit his teeth. “I must offer them her head! The dead must have their tribute!” 

“Is that really what would appease the dead?” Byleth heard Rodridge as he passed, being held so tightly by Dimitri as he sobbed out brokenly. He remembered how Rodridge asked Dimitri to live for something other than revenge, that he didn’t die for Dimitri, but what the believed in. He also remembered one of the other paths the divine pulse took him, and how broken he was, begging the prince to come back to life and smile for him just once more. Rodridge didn’t want her head, all he wanted was the prince’s life to be his own.

“Silence!” Dimitri hissed out, letting go of the lead on the horse. “You cannot speak for the dead! Death is the end. They cannot wish for revenge much less seek it out. Hatred, regret… Those burdens fall on those who are left behind. It is my duty to carry it out!” 

Byleth stared at him, still unmoving. Dimitri bared his teeth. 

“So I must do this for them. I must continue down this path! I told you, Professor, it is far too late for me to stop. I am nothing more than a  _ beast _ .” 

“You’re wrong.” Byleth didn’t dare look away from him, away from the man with so much grief in his heart it looked as though it was leaking out from his eye in a painful torrent hitting Byleth straight in his own soul. 

“Do not waste your breath. Do not waste it on some nonsense about how I should move on or find peace for their sake.” Dimitri smirked sadistically. “That is merely the logic of the living, of people who wish to delude themselves into forgetting about those they have lost. It is meaningless.” He turned away from Byleth first, and his quaking breathing was all there was in the pouring rain to hint at tears. “They will not… Lose their hold on me so easily.” 

Silence ticked by, as Byleth watched his shoulders quake. 

“You seem to have all the answers, don’t you? Why did you even pretend to be a beast as I, if it was all a lie? If you would turn your back on this path I lead?” 

“I never turned my back on you, Dimitri.” Byleth didn’t reach out to him quite yet, out of fear he would startle Dimitri in such a vulnerable state. “I have been here be beside you because I…” 

“How…” His voice was choked, his shoulders quaking. “How do I save them?” Full sobs broke out, and Byleth did not know how to respond “Ever since that day nine years ago, I have only lived for revenge. Even at the academy, it was only in service of my goal, to clear away their regrets. It was the only thing that kept me alive… My only reason to keep moving forward...” 

“You… Dimitri…” Byleth reached up, placing a hand on the soaking wet cloak, and Dimitri turned back to him once more, though not to smack the hand away as Byleth had expected. His expression had never looked more cold, broken, and vulnerable as he had at this moment, and Byleth couldn’t help but step even closer.

“Who--what--should I live for?” His teeth were chattering from the freezing cold rain, his voice breaking with sobs. Byleth could only respond with what he had heard Rodridge say earlier on the field.

“You must live for what you believe in.” 

“What I… Believe in…?” His voice broke, and Byleth moved his other hand to hold onto his cloak, and Dimitri didn’t move to touch him further, merely allowed the contact.

“I am a murderous monster!” His voice cracked again, rage and anguish dripping off every word. “My hands are stained with blood and my mind is filled with nothing but screams of the damned. Could I… As the sole survivor of that day do I even have the right to live for myself?” 

Byleth raised his hands off his cloak, instead coming up on his neck, before cupping his cheek on either side. Dimitri’s eye fell shut slightly, and through his gloves Byleth could feel Dimitri was chilled down to the bone. 

“Your hands are so warm…” Dimitri nuzzled into one, his eye falling shut. “Have they always been…?” He took a wrist and kissed the palm gently as Byleth’s other hand rubbed away a tear he saw rolling down his cheek, mingling with the rain. He opened his eye once more, his breathing beginning to level out, and Byleth leaned up to press a kiss to his trembling lips. “So warm…” Dimitri whispered out once Byleth pulled away, and captured Byleth with his own kiss, pulling him into an embrace. 

The kisses were not rough. Once again they reminded Byleth of their kisses before this war, and in their room when he had caught Dimitri vulnerable and wanting. Except these were even more gentle, more tender, more… 

Intimate.

Byleth pulled them apart, and Dimitri clung to him as though he was going to vanish. By now, the horse had returned to his stall to dry off, ignoring the supplies on him. 

“Let’s get out of the rain… You need to be warmed up, and I need to treat the wounds on you.” Dimitri’s gaze never left Byleth’s.

“Right…” He mumbled, “Right.” He repeated, as though in a daze. Byleth kept their hands laced as he led Dimitri away from the stables, through the empty gardens, and toward the dorms. The whole building was hushed, either people were asleep, in the cathedral, or helping Manuela and Mercedes with tending to the wounded. 

Byleth led him to the bath first, and gingerly stripped Dimitri of his cloak and armor. He was still chilled down to the bone, and Byleth wasn’t much better. He drew them a warm bath, and stripped himself as well once Dimitri undressed fully climbed into the tub. After a few minutes of Byleth gently healing the injuries from battle, including the nasty one on his shoulder, Dimitri’s shivering seemed to subside as the bath warmed him up. He slumped his head down, laying it on Byleth’s shoulder, holding his hand once more. 

Dimitri mumbled something against his skin Byleth couldn’t quite catch, but Byleth didn’t bother pressing about it. Instead, he worked to wash the prince of the blood and grime of battle, while Dimitri leaned in to every touch. After that, he washed himself, before the two exited the tub and dried off properly, going to Dimitri’s bedroom to change into proper nightwear. Usually the pair slept nude. After all, being alone in the same room meant the prince wanted sex with the limited time alone they had typically, but this time he was the one who went straight to his wardrobe to pull out a soft nightshirt and matching pants. Byleth followed, pulling on his own that he had moved into Dimitri’s room, usually just to dress himself before he went back down to his own room the next day if his clothes were too dirty. 

After that, Dimitri looked to him expectantly, and Byleth climbed into bed. Dimitri climbed in as well, pressing up close against him, holding him in a firm but warm embrace. 

“Byleth…” Dimitri whispered out.

“I’m here.” Byleth whispered back, stroking the prince’s damp hair. It was hard to believe the prince was calling him by name, rather than simply calling him ‘Professor’, at least when Byleth was actually around. He liked the sound of it falling from his mouth though, so much so he lifted his other hand to run his thumb across his lips. “I’m here with you, Dimitri.” 

“What I believe in…” Dimitri mumbled out, and Byleth could tell exhaustion was going to overtake him soon. He didn’t recall ever before seeing Dimitri fall asleep like this. “What I believe in…” He repeated once more, and Byleth hummed softly as Dimitri clung to him a little tighter. 

“What I believe in is…” His eye shut, soothed by the tune of the song Byleth remembered Sothis had written, the one he had first heard Rhea singing. “What I believe in is you, Byleth…” Dimitri’s voice had never sounded so soft, so tender. 

“And I believe in you, Dimitri…” He didn’t want this moment to end, not ever. He didn’t want to wake up to find Dimitri had redressed himself and fled to Enbarr to die. He didn’t want to wake up to find Dimitri closed off once more, still hunting for revenge despite the fact it was clearly rotting him from the inside out. 

Byleth closed his eyes, sleep beginning to overtake him as Dimitri’s breathing settled out with only a few whimpers escaping him. He had little choice in the matter, despite how desperately he wanted to stay awake and watch him to ensure he would remain here safely. He got his sleepiness from Sothis, it seemed, and when sleep was demanded, he could only submit.

When he awoke to the sound of birds outside, he found an unusual sight in front of him. Dimitri still laid there, sleeping deeply, the heavy dark circles around his eyes already beginning to diminish. He lifted his hand once more to stroke at his cheek, and Dimitri’s eye fluttered open, looking at him sleepily. Dimitri’s raised a hand to rest on top of Byleth’s.

“Good morning.” Byleth mumbled, his voice still weak from sleep.

“Good morning,” Dimitri moved Byleth’s hand to kiss it just as he did yesterday. “Byleth.” 

\--

After that, Dimitri apologized to the group in earnest, before turning their sights away from the empire as Edelgard fled, and toward the capital of Faerghus where the people were suffering. People without a king to look to. People who still mourned their prince’s death as they suffered with high taxes and little food. People who needed salvation. 

Dimitri knew he had turned his back on them too long, and while he could not silence the screams of the dead demanding Edelgard’s head, the least he could do was to save the people still alive back in his home. To take back the castle his father raised him in. To give the people hope for the future. For once, Edelgard’s head could wait. 

Byleth enjoyed the change in behavior, welcoming him to training and battle planning to speak for himself. He was awkward, but impassioned, and Byleth thoroughly enjoyed tussoling his golden locks after he answered questions perfectly during review. He also was not confined to the cathedral any longer, instead roaming around the monastery to be anywhere he was needed. He trained with Dedue, ate lunch with the others, and Felix even allowed the prince to cross blades with him once more. Dimitri even asked Byleth out to tea, inhaling the gentle scent of chamomile Byleth had brewed for him. Byleth knew Dimitri took it no sugar, it wasn’t like he could taste the sweetness anyways, but he did enjoy taking bites out of shortbread cookies on the tray. 

They held hands over the table in Byleth’s room, making small talk, eating sweets Mercedes had made too many of. It was like before the war, except more intimate, somehow. Dimitri loved to watch Byleth as much as Byleth loved to study Dimitri’s awkward, but adoring expressions. 

“You’re smiling, Byleth.” Dimitri remarked, and Byleth enjoyed how his name was reserved for these private moments. “You look radiant, as always.” His hand moved up and stroked Byleth’s cheek tenderly. 

At night, they held each other tightly. Byleth didn’t remark on their lack of sexual activities. Dimitri had been through quite a lot, and Byleth wasn’t about to push him or interrogate him. Instead, he simply held Dimitri all night long, and every morning he was greeted by the prince’s face. Sometimes Byleth would be woken by Dimitri gasping in fear and panic, but this time he let Byleth soothe him, stroke his hair, whisper gently to him while he cried and spilled out his heart. He let Byleth kiss his tears away and tell him everything will be okay, because Byleth was by his side.

And Dimitri believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the scene in the rain is like. word for word from the event at times. i couldn't think of a better way of rewriting it entirely and leaving it out made it awkward to explain the differences. so i hope its tolerable 
> 
> its getting tender now, so i hope u still enjoy. i love feral dimitri but only if... he is loved and cared for. i want him happy please dear god.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is becoming less of feral romance and more of just. pure romance and canon retelling isnt it. 
> 
> well i like it and im not about to stop. probably will continue it further because its fun and i love these two

Taking Fhirdiad was a difficult battle. The beasts and machines that Cornelia possessed, supposedly from the Empire, gave them quite a challenge. Several soldiers were lost, but they managed to get past the Empire troops because…

Well, Byleth had never seen a full on riot before in a city. He heard people screaming the moment they raised their banner, with Dimitri on horseback riding through the city gates, greeted by a battalion of soldiers cloaked in red. From there, they stormed out, throwing bricks at the soldiers, bashing them over the heads with pots, and taking out guards who were still siding with Cornelia. They even went so far as to light torches and smash them in the faces of a few battalion leaders, sending the soldiers in it scattering. 

It was pure chaos, and the closer they got to the castle, the stranger it was with the machines that barely seemed to budge, and traps laid out for them. It took immense strategy on Byleth’s part, and more than a few Divine Pulses, before he managed to cut a path right through the remaining Kingdom guards who willingly stood by Cornelia. Soon after, Dimitri abandoned fighting on horseback, running past Byleth once enough space between the battalions had parted, and sent his lance straight though Cornelia’s stomach.

“Oh…” She coughed on blood, and something about her looked… Wrong. Her face still looked flush, and Byleth could tell it wasn’t from makeup. She didn’t look like a woman bleeding out though, where blood would be blood draining from her face and sweat beading up as shock set in, as one expected. No, she looked… Like it was a mask. All of it. And even Byleth was creeped out by it. With this, however, the remaining Titanus ceased function, and the Kingdom guards dropped their weapons in fear and scattered. The battle had been decided. “Why couldn’t… You and Edelgard have been good little children who just killed each other?” Byleth flinched at that, and his skin crawled.

Was this war actually her doing? 

“You…” Dimitri grabbed her by the hair, and that smirk didn’t leave her face. “It was you who killed my uncle and framed me, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, that.” She laughed, more blood gushing out from Dimitri’s lance. “I forgot all about that delicious little mess. Of course you’d figure it out, smart boy…” She put a hand on Dimitri’s lance, but it seemed she still couldn’t pry it out of her with her limited strength. Dimitri dug it in further, twisting it, as she groaned in pain. The look on his face was dark, bestial, blood marring his face just as Byleth had seen so many times already. 

“Any last words you monster?” Cornelia looked up, blood coming through her teeth in she grinned. 

“Well… Just a story I would like you to hear… Of something that happened around ten years ago.” Dimitri’s expression faltered for a brief second. “It was something Patricia said… About wanting to see her _ real _ daughter again, no matter what she had to sacrifice.” Dimitri’s hand was trembling, though Byleth couldn’t tell if it was only rage, or something more. “Of course, she was such a dear friend to me, I had no choice but to make that wish come true… Only at the cost of the king’s head, of course.” 

“Duscur… You...” Dimitri’s panting came out through tightly grit teeth, his lips pulled back in a snarl. “You mean to say that my father—_ everyone _ —was killed by you—by my _ step-mother?! _” Cornelia laughed weakly, before coughing once more at the blood in her throat.

“That is correct… Her family meant everything to her. I’m sure you understand those feelings, don’t you, _ Dima _?” She taunted, using an old nickname to get under Dimitri’s skin further. How Dimitri wanted to skin her alive, slice off her head, and mail it to the Empress herself with a note detailing how her own birth mother slaughtered innocents for her sake. How he wanted to pluck out each eye while Cornelia was still alive, and shove each straight down her choking, bloody throat—

But he didn’t. He didn’t. Byleth’s hand he could feel had embedded itself into his cloak near his shoulder, with Dedue behind him to watch for any incoming attacks as a precaution. Instead, he simply let the anger course through him, seeing pure blood red. But he knew civilians were here, civilians who didn’t need to see the Crown Prince torturing a woman to death and hanging her bloody corpse from the railings. 

“Ah, poor little prince,” She continued, seeing she didn’t get the screaming, violent reaction she was hoping for. “Unloved by the only mother he ever knew… How pitiful.” 

Byleth could tell what she was after. She wanted to break his mind entirely, watch him crumble into nothing more than a beast right before the rioting massing who had rose up in hope under his banner. She wanted him to lose their support, and in doing so, force him to ride off recklessly to Enbarr and get himself slaughtered. 

“There’s nothing left for you now, nothing—” She was cut short in her sentence, as Byleth’s sword had unfurled and wrapped itself around her throat. He stepped forward beside Dimitri, his own glare pointed at her. 

“You’re wrong,” He began. “Dimitri has everything. Dimitri has his home, his people, his entire _ Kingdom _ at his back…” The whip tightened, bone digging in just enough to cause pain, but not enough to snap her neck or cut off her airway entirely. “He has me, and I will kill every last one of you myself if I have to, just to ensure his safety.” She seemed actually threatened by Byleth, trembling under the Sword of the Creator.

“... To the eternal flames with you.” Dimitri announced, removing his lance from her gut, before skillfully slamming it between two ribs into her heart. Bones cracked around it sickeningly, though it was partially drowned out by the sound of the fighting still taking place in the streets. 

\--

Dimitri’s wounds were being tended to inside the castle, as the bodies of guards were being cleaned up. Several had still been allied with Cornelia, though those inside who did so were swiftly killed by the remaining who still harbored loyalty to the prince. The others were also being patched up, Mercedes healing up Felix who took quite a beating running in so passionately on his own, and Manuela with Sylvain who did a fair amount of damage on a titanus. Flayn was also present, using magic on Gilbert’s injured arm as he talked to the prince about what lords they needed to focus on who sided with Cornelia, the affairs of Duscur, and how the capital should be cleaned up. 

Once their injures were finished being healed or patched up, Gilbert placed a hand on Dimitri. 

“Your Highness, can you stand?” Dimitri did so, nodding. He was tired, mainly, but if there was something to carry out, he would. Byleth also rose, prepared to accompany him.

“It is time for you to take care of one more thing today.” Gilbert gave a pat into the fur, cracking a rare smile. “Come, your people have been long awaiting your return.” Dimitri’s face froze in fear and shock. 

“I-I could never, not after all that I have done.” His expression now turned to heartbreak. “How could I—I left them, I ran away from the capital, I have killed so many—” 

“Dimitri,” Byleth’s hand took his own, and Dimitri turned to him sharply. “You must face them.” His hand tightened against Dimitri’s grip, and the heartbreak melted with the reassurance unspoken in his statement.

_ I’ll be there with you. _

“Byleth…” Despite others being around, Dimitri couldn’t help the fact that Byleth’s name had slipped off his tongue. Staring down into those deep, impossibly green eyes, it was though time briefly stopped, and his fear started to fall from his shoulders. “You’re right, as always.” He cracked a small smile, running his gloved finger against Byleth’s hand. “I am… I am their prince, after all.” 

“Soon to be king.” Gilbert clarified. “With your return, and now name cleared with the admittance of Cornelia’s crime, you will swiftly be declared king. The king these people have been waiting years for.” Dimitri looked almost on the verge of tears, but he nodded, and followed Gilbert. 

He led them out to a balcony, and as Dimitri saw a swarming crowd of people cheering the moment he stepped out into the fading sunlight, Dimitri dropped Byleth’s hand in shock.

“What… What is this?” Gilbert smiled. 

“As I said, the people have been waiting, your Highness. They are rejoicing over your safety, and your return.” Byleth could see it in the crowd as well, many even so relieved they were crying tears of joy, several children placed on their parents’ shoulders delighted with laughter. “They have been awaiting a savior, someone to deliver them from their long oppression…” He placed his hand back on Dimitri’s shoulder. “It is truly a blessing that you have returned.” Dimitri trembled, tears spilling from his eyes. 

“Do I have a right to stand here before them? Do I really… Will they truly accept _ me _ as their king?” His hands balled into fists. “Bloodstained as I am, am I _ fit _ to be king?” 

“Dimitri,” Byleth placed his hand on Dimitri’s other shoulder, “You can atone for your sins. And as far as I can see…” Dimitri looked at him, and Byleth smiled warmly. “They already accept you.” Dimitri slowly turned back to the gathered crowd, battered, several bloodstained just as he was, all with hope blazing through them as they chanted. 

He grit his teeth, hands gripping the rails of the balcony tightly, willing away the tears from his eye. He then raised one hand to the crowd, an acknowledgement, and the banners of the “Faerghus Dukedom” were removed, the banners of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus waving in their place. 

The crowd screamed with joy. 

\--

That night, preparations for a feast the following day were already underway, despite how much Dimitri insisted it wasn’t necessary. It seemed many of the staff ignored it, and the only reason why one was not being held tonight was due to lack of preparation. Dimitri was then shooed out of the company of the head chef, all the while he was called a nickname Byleth had heard earlier. 

‘Dima’.

Byleth thought it was very cute, as a few officials chuckled watching the crown prince get flustered over such a nickname, and Dimitri dragged Byleth out with him. 

“How embarrassing…” Byleth was smiling. He loved that flush on Dimitri’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “S-sorry, I just don’t think this is the time for such rowdy celebration. 

“Of course it is,” Byleth replied. “You have returned. Already Gilbert is preparing your coronation.” Dimitri groaned.

“Yes, and then after that we will be expecting _ another _ celebration. The nation is strained as is from such high taxes—we must be focusing less on food for people in the castle and more so on pressuring the nobility who sided with Cornelia, and the Empire’s camps littered across the kingdom. We also must set about rebuilding—” Ah, there he went again, listing off things they needed to get done. It was honestly making his head spin a little, much like when Seteth would lecture him on all the duties waiting for him as archbishop. 

“It is also important that we remember to take breaks, Dimitri.” Byleth stopped him at the tail end of his planning. “This war has been going on for five years. The people have every right to want celebrations. Celebrations are what mark the transitions in our life, do they not?” Byleth did believe that to be true, before he had celebrations and holidays he actively celebrated, his life was a blur. He remembered his own birthday, though celebrations rarely happened beyond his father giving him some extra coin to go buy something he pleased with. Months bled together into a confusing, jumbled mess, to the point he didn’t even know his own age anymore.

“... I suppose you are right.” Dimitri’s eyebrows were still furrowed, one hand resting on his chin. “Still, I wish we did not need two celebrations so close together…” 

“Are you suggesting we push back your coronation then?” 

“No no, nothing of the sort…” Dimitri still looked unsure.

“You don’t feel deserving of having two celebrations in your name, do you?” Dimitri’s eyes widened. 

“... I am always amazed at how you can see right through me sometimes, Byleth.” He replied after a few moments of shock, chuckling softly. “Was it that obvious…?” 

“I would like to believe I know you well by now.” Byleth smiled. “But you do deserve it, Dimitri. You returned to the kingdom. You may have had a moment of weakness when you fled, but you came back and saved them.” 

“It wasn’t me, though. If it hadn’t been for you saving _ me _, I could have never returned. And in the battle, you all helped. If it wasn’t for you leading us we would have—” Byleth stepped closer, one hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, and a finger pressed to the prince’s lips. 

“Your strength is unmatched, surpassing even mine at times, Dimitri. Your ability to govern as well astounds me. Even now, the night of your return, you are planning out all of your duties showing you have never truly forgotten your people…” Dimitri’s eye softened, placing his hand on Byleth’s wrist. 

“Byleth…” 

“You are a man I admire, Dimitri. I have admired you since the academy—since we met.” Byleth continued. “You’re deserving of feasts, of celebrations, of… All of this.” 

“You’re right,” Dimitri breathed out. “You’re right, Byleth, I…” Dimitri looked away briefly. “I just struggle to… To accept it. I have spent so much time in anguish, I have forgotten to let myself… Enjoy life for my own sake.” 

“I understand. I do not fault you for feeling this way either. Emotions are a fickle thing, and hard to change.” Dimitri smiled. 

“Oh, and you are the expert on those, hm?” Dimitri teased, an arm snaking around his waist. “If memory serves, you had quite a reputation of showing little emotion. For several months, all anyone at the academy could talk about was how horrid your expressions were, not even flinching as Felix nearly took your head off with a poorly thrown dagger.” Byleth smiled back. He was still so unused to those sorts of things back then, almost as though he was sleepwalking for years prior to coming to Garreg Mach.

“Do you doubt mine now?” Byleth held Dimitri back in an embrace, their faces growing closer.

“No,” Dimitri replied without hesitation. “Not in the slightest. I trust you and your heart completely.” Dimitri leaned down further, connecting their lips in a kiss. It was warm, inviting, and gentle, as all of Dimitri’s kisses had been since that night. 

Byleth once again felt like he could get drunk off of those lips.

The prince pulled away slowly, brushing a lock of mint green from his professor’s eyes, moving down to cup his cheek.

“Would you… Care to accompany me tonight? There is something I am… Overdue to take care of, and I would like it if you would come with me.” Byleth nodded, and Dimitri laced their fingers together, leading him across the castle grounds. The place was quite large, and often all those they passed gave a quick bow to the prince as they made their way through, staring at their connected hands, but not commenting on how close he and the acting archbishop were. 

Finally, they stepped out into an outdoor area, where plenty of trees and flowers were blooming, Dimitri let go of Byleth’s hands to pick a few cautiously, before walking further into the garden. 

It was only after they got closer, did Byleth realize this wasn’t simply a garden. Dozens of tombstones laid out in front of him, going far back into the royal family. Dimitri moved toward a pair, along with a smaller stone placed beside the larger one. 

Lambert. That was Dimitri’s father’s name, if Byleth recalled what Rodridge said. 

Dimitri cautiously left a few flowers on his father’s grave, then the grave beside it, and finally one on the small memorial stone on the other side of it. His breathing was shaky, before he bowed his head. Byleth was unsure if he should follow to his side, and instead watched for a few moments, before Dimitri looked up and motioned him forward. 

“Come. I want you to be here as well.” Byleth approached slowly. He was… Awkward with this sort of thing. Even his own mother’s grave he was unsure of what to do upon seeing it, and with his father’s all he could do was cry. Burying the fallen was a task he was not good at either, and he hoped Dimitri did not expect him to say a prayer for them aloud. 

They stood there a while longer, in the chill of the night air. It was still so cold here, even in spring, and Byleth did his best not to shiver.

“Sorry if it’s cold,” Dimitri remarked, before pulling Byleth in close, wrapping his cape around him. “It’s just… I haven’t left flowers for them in so long. I have been afraid of coming here for quite a while now.” 

“It’s alright.” Byleth leaned against him, holding the cape around himself and drinking in Dimitri’s warmth. “I’m here with you.” 

“... I also wanted to…” Dimitri paused, “... It’s a bit silly, I suppose but…” He wrapped an arm around Byleth’s waist now that Byleth had a grasp on his cloak. “This is… The closest I can get to introducing you to my parents. Sorry if it’s uncomfortable for you.” Byleth’s cheeks flushed, and he laid his head against Dimitri’s armor. 

“It’s fine.” Byleth pulled the cloak around him tighter, staring at the graves before them. “Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“I think they would like you,” Dimitri laughed awkwardly. “If my father heard half the feats you have done he would be amazed. To think I would take someone like you, someone who I saw cut a path straight out of… Nothingness to escape darkness, someone who helped me turn a whole five year war around in a matter of months…” Dimitri smiled warmly at him. “I think he would be amazed. I know I am.” 

“Well,” Byleth enjoyed the scent of the air right now, crisp with the scent of flowers and also with the scent of smoke from town. Good smoke, smoke from warm fireplaces and kitchens, not the terrible scent of burning corpses he had become accustomed to in this war. “I believe if I told my father six or more years ago I would be like this with the crown prince of Faerghus, he would injure himself from laughter.” Dimitri chuckled. 

“I suppose. Alois would probably be jealous of how hard you could make him laugh.” They stayed like that a bit longer in silence, Dimitri looking over the graves, before he lead Byleth back out of the garden. “Let’s head back inside, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Byleth followed, still wrapped up in Dimitri’s cloak with him. It was comfortable, and warm. 

Once back inside though, Byleth let go of the cloak and let it fall behind Dimitri once more as they received many looks from those inside. Byleth felt… Guilty, and strange. Here in the castle with so many banners of blue and bowing before the crown prince, did the reality begin to set in.

He _ was _ with the crown prince. And Byleth at this point was unsure of their relationship. He knew he loved Dimitri, and he knew Dimitri trusted and cherished him but…

Byleth remembered the ring in his bag, wrapped up in a little pouch. The one his father gave his mother. The one his father entrusted to him to give to the person he wanted to spend his life with. 

Was he able to ask Dimitri that? Dimitri was crown prince, his duty was to lead his kingdom, and produce an heir with the Blaiddyd crest. And Byleth was supposed to be Archbishop. If something happened to Rhea or Rhea did fully turn over her duties to him, then he wouldn’t have much chance to be the consort to the king the people really deserved, did he? 

“We should get to sleep.” Dimitri put a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. Byleth nodded. 

“Yes, we should get cleaned up and rest. Tomorrow we have much to do.” He followed the prince, as he wasn’t really sure what else to do. This castle was large and foreign, and he didn’t really have much choice in the matter. It wasn’t until they were on the upper floors did an official clear his throat, stopping the prince and Byleth. 

“Your Highness,” He began. “I would be more than happy to show the Archbishop to his quarters. There is no need for you to escort him.” Dimitri laughed gently. 

“It is no trouble,” Dimitri placed his hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “He is also my good friend. Who would I be if I did not show him around my own home?” The official raised an eyebrow, but in the end stepped away. 

“As you wish, your Highness.” 

Dimitri continued to lead him on through the halls, before coming to a large set of wooden doors. Paintings riddled the halls of floor, with elegant deep blue rugs. 

“Come in,” Dimitri opened the door for him first, and Byleth stepped in hesitantly. He could tell this was not simply a guest bedroom, from the lances hung up on the walls and the lived in appearance.

“Are you certain we should be sharing a bed here?” Dimitri simply closed the door behind him and smiled. 

“Of course,” He took off his cloak, hanging it, “We share a bed back at the monastery, I don’t see how this should be different.” He then began to remove the armor on his forearms, before pausing. “Unless you would… Prefer not to, Byleth.” 

Byleth paused, looking Dimitri over, before removing his own armor. At the very least he could enjoy the time he had with Dimitri. It was a time of celebration especially, and he could worry about this realization later. “If you want me here, I’m more than happy to share your bed.” Dimitri smiled before continuing to undress.

“I’ll get cleaned up first, make yourself comfortable.” Byleth nodded, before hanging up his coat and undressing down to his shirt and pants. While Dimitri was bathing, Byleth sat on the bed, running his hands over the plush blankets. 

Byleth had never been in a bedroom so… Ornate, before. The wooden furniture was all expertly carved, with a couple of notches and scuffs likely from the strong prince growing up. After glancing around a bit more, he decided that perhaps he would take a short walk around the hall while the prince bathed to look at the paintings there in detail. The paintings were mainly of landscapes, but there were also several of Dimitri and his family. Byleth studied at them carefully. Dimitri looked so… Young and small. Cute, actually. ‘Dima’ was a nickname that suited him, especially with his long hair and baby blue eyes. Byleth then looked up at his father, Lambert. 

Dimitri really did look like the man. Recalling all the times he slicked Dimitri’s hair back, his son really did look like the spitting image of him, except for Dimitri’s lack of facial hair. As he got older, he even got the hardened features around his eyes, with the same gentle expression. 

Byleth hoped Dimitri would have many pictures like this in the castle from now on, himself happy and gentle. No more bloodstains and pain, just a peaceful country, their king, and his family. 

Byleth’s chest ached for a moment, and he placed a hand over his heart, eyebrows furrowing. He turned from the portrait, and walked back to Dimitri’s room. 

Upon entering, the prince was back in the room in his nightwear, drying his hair. 

“Oh, you’ve returned.” He chuckled. “For a moment I thought you might have run off.”

“I was just taking a walk.” Byleth shut the door. “I’ll get washed up next.” He then went to the prince’s bathroom, seeing an even more elaborate tub than back at the monastery dorms. Still, he wasted little time undressing and washing himself, trying to repress his thoughts of worry. 

Once thoroughly clean, he threw back on his shirt and pants. They were dirty, but he did not have his supplies with him at the moment, and he didn’t want to trouble Dimitri by having the prince escort him downstairs. Once he stepped out of the bathroom, Dimitri was lounging on the bed, before he sat up.

“Byleth, do you intend to sleep in those?” Byleth shrugged. “Come now, I can’t have you sleeping in something so uncomfortable.” Byleth opened his mouth to speak and disagree, to claim he didn’t mind, before he noticed the dirt and dried blood. It would be awfully bad to sleep in his bed in things like this.

“... My apologies, I’ll head downstairs and get some spare—” Dimitri stood up off the bed and caught his wrist.

“There is no need,” Byleth turned back to face him. “You can simply wear mine.” 

“Ah, right.” Byleth then began to strip, his back facing away from Dimitri as the prince went back to his dresser for a set, handing them to Byleth. He then put on the soft ivory fabric trimmed in blue, before noticing that… 

Well, it was much too big on him. The sleeves needed to be rolled up just so his hands could be of use, and while the pants barely hung onto his hips and dragged on the floor.. Well, they would be suitable to sleep in, he supposed. 

Dimitri, however, was biting back laughter, his chest and shoulders quaking from the sounds he refused to let escape. Byleth merely stared at him.

“My-my apologies,” Dimitri kept trying to disguise it with coughing. “I simply—I did not think they would look so large on you.” 

“You are several clothing sizes bigger than me, Dimitri.” Byleth replied, before walking to the bed. “Though it is fine in the end, they are… Comfortable.” Byleth also enjoyed the scent of them, and similar scent to Dimitri, even now. He lifted up the soft blankets, and settled himself into the plush bed. Dimitri smiled and followed, laying pressed up behind Byleth. With Dimitri laying with him, breathing steadily, it was easy for him to forget about his worries before. Right now, all he needed to do was lay beside Dimitri like this, enjoying his warmth.

He wasn’t close to sleep yet, simply relaxed, when he felt Dimitri behind him shift. He moved even closer, nuzzling into his neck, before his hand began to move up the shirt Byleth was wearing. Byleth’s breath hitched, feeling the prince’s fingers trailing the sensitive skin on his stomach with his breath hot against Byleth’s ear. 

“You’re not sleeping yet, are you?” He asked, and Byleth shook his head. In response, Dimitri licked up the shell of his ear, and Byleth bit his lip to prevent moaning.

“Ah, Dimitri… Are you… Are you certain about this?” Dimitri kissed his neck gently.

“I am, Byleth. It’s been so long since I’ve indulged myself with you and I…” His hand slipped up higher, roaming Byleth’s chest. It was careful, however, rather than rough and hungry. “I just…” Byleth removed his hand from his shirt so he could turn over and face Dimitri.

“If you want to, we can.” He kissed Dimitri’s other hand, but Dimitri turned away slightly. 

“I… Want to… Apologize, Byleth.” His hand now settled on Byleth’s waist. "I have been craving your body for some time now but I am still filled with shame. I was… So rough with you. But I still can’t deny… Every time I’m in bed with you like this, my body aches…”

“I enjoyed our time together, Dimitri.” Dimitri’s expression was still solemn. 

“I hope you do not expect me to be as rough as I was then. I don’t think I can bear it.” 

“Dimitri,” Byleth kissed his cheek gently now. “If I dislike it, I will tell you, and you can enjoy this however you want. I want you to feel good.” He stroked his cheek, and Dimitri nearly melted under his touch. 

“Byleth…” The way he whispered his name made Byleth feel so warm, and after that he didn’t hesitate to kiss down Byleth’s neck feverently. It wasn’t rough, and Byleth could tell there wasn’t that bestial hunger as strong behind it, but each touch was still dripping with desire. He licked, before sucking where his neck and shoulder met. His hand quickly tugged Byleth’s shirt up, calloused hands roaming once more across his chest and stomach.

“Byleth…” He whispered out again. It had been only one other time he heard Dimitri whispering his name in such a context, but it was definitely doing things to his body, strumming chords of desire in him. He was already growing flushed, each flick of Dimitri’s tongue working him up more and more. The blond continued, slipping own his body to kiss and lick at Byleth’s chest. “So warm…” He licked, swirling his tongue around a nipple, “Ah, how I adore it when you moan for me…” 

Byleth’s hands ran through Dimitri’s hair, before he tugged Dimitri’s chin up for a kiss. He melted instantly from the passion, Dimitri’s tongue slipping past his lips with ease. It was gentle, warm, and Byleth simply wanted to memorize every flick of his tongue, every moan spilling past his lips and into Byleth’s mouth. 

Byleth’s hands began to explore him next, sliding up the prince’s shirt to trail across his back. Dimitri seemed to enjoy the way Byleth’s hands stroked at the muscles and scars, melting further under his touch. 

“Byleth,” He pulled away, dipping down to trail his tongue across Byleth’s bottom lip. Ah, there was that hunger in his eyes again, but it seemed… Warmer. Inviting even. “You are…” Byleth went for his throat, kissing and sucking, littering him with marks. “Ah, Byleth~” He groaned, and Byleth brought a leg up to rest between his legs. Dimitri gasped, before he began to slowly grind against the limb, moaning the whole while.

“Byleth,” He gasped, “That’s…” 

“Are you worked up?” Byleth asked, stroking his face, before trailing his thumb across Dimitri’s lower lip. The blond nodded, his hips showing no sign of stopping as he shamelessly humped Byleth’s thigh. “You must have been pent up…” He moved his thumb into Dimitri’s panting mouth now, opening it further as he watched Dimitri begin to drool. His tongue moved to lick, and Byleth instead slipped two fingers into Dimitri’s mouth for him to lick and suck. 

He never saw himself being so shameless, unable to stop his hips as he moved against his old professor. His pants were not even off, and he couldn’t stop sucking and rolling his tongue around the digits in his mouth in pure pleasure. Ah, how he longed for those to be something else on his tongue… His cock twitched in excitement at just the thought. 

“Have you been pleasuring yourself on your own?” Dimitri loved that look in his professor’s eyes, and excitement from his tone was going right down to his crotch. Oh how he loved to fantasize about that tone of voice, thinking back to when he was a student and furiously getting off to the thought of his professor rewarding him by fucking him nice and slow. He nodded, and Byleth began to move his fingers in and out of his mouth, while Dimitri’s eye rolled back. What a tease the man was being, but Dimitri couldn’t help but enjoy it. “Thinking about me?” Dimitri nodded once more, and Byleth removed his fingers now, while Dimitri whined. 

“Enjoy yourself then, Dimitri. I’m sure you want more than just my fingers.” Dimitri’s face grew redder, before he quickly moved under the blankets, pulling down Byleth’s pants. He removed them completely, and Byleth pulled the shirt up over his head to remove it. Once his professor was finally bare, he licked up the length greedily, before moving his lips down over the head to suck. Byleth hissed, his hands tangling in his hair. Yes, yes Dimitri wanted this. He loved the weight on his tongue, the way Byleth was stroking and even at times tugging on his hair… He felt so aroused blowing his beloved professor, straining even against his loose sleepwear. Byleth pulled the blanket down quickly to watch him, and Dimitri grew even more flustered and aroused. Byleth was watching him do something so shameless, watching him as he bobbed his head up and down, stroking his hair while his own cock was sliding in and out of mouth. 

He pulled away to kiss at the head briefly, before sliding his tongue into the slit, and Byleth moaned. 

“You’re beautiful…” Byleth whispered, and Dimitri’s eye twisted shut in embarrassment. No, no he wasn’t beautiful like this, not doing this… Byleth threaded his fingers back into his hair, and eased his head down, and Dimitri followed his lead. He moved back down, sucking once more, and Byleth’s breathing grew heavier and heavier. 

“Do you… Would you like…” Byleth moaned loudly, his own thoughts cloudy as he he tried to form sentences against the pleasurable haze in his mind. “Do you want me to… Cum in your mouth again?” Dimitri’s eye rolled back, and he sucked even faster. Byleth took that as permission to do so, laying back as the pleasure climbed higher and higher. 

He came long and hard, with a loud, deep moan, and Dimitri swallowed every drop greedily. It was so hot in his mouth and running down his throat, it made him perfectly weak. He pulled up, licking his lips, to see the most wonderful sight: Byleth panting fiercely, his eyes dazed in pleasure. Dimitri pulled up to watch further, brushing the hair from his face. Byleth continued to pant, but slowly brought his hand up to stroke Dimitri’s cheek. 

“Ah…” Byleth glanced downward. “I should help you as well.” Dimitri was still flushed, only able to nod. He laid back down beside Byleth, and allowed his professor to strip him. It was almost teasingly slow, but he would take it after being so greedy and shameless while going down on him. Byleth loved taking his time though, stroking at the muscles on his arms, tracing over every scar. He took in the sight of the prince, stroking down his chest and kissing several scars now that Dimitri would let him. Ah, why was Byleth so tender with him?

Finally bare, Byleth looked up to him as he kissed along his stomach. “Do you have oil?” 

“Ah, yes…” Dimitri pointed to the pants he left discarded on the ground. “I… Still keep some on me.” He flushed a bit darker, knowing how often he would sneak away to finger himself to the thought of the other man while he was busy, too nervous to ask for help. Byleth got up to get it quickly, climbing back onto the bed with it in hand.

“Do you remember when I walked in on you at the monastery?” He asked, and Dimitri closed his eye and nodded. Ah yes, that day, he remembered how it was eating away at the back of his mind despite all the turmoil and grief. All he could think about were his fantasies of his professor, bending him over his desk to reprimand him, and then fucking him fast and hard. He was fingering himself for a good while, desperate to climax, but unable to do so on his own. When Byleth had come in, part of him _ desperately _ wanted to beg him to take the place of his own fingers, but he could not. He didn’t believe he deserved it, deserved the indulgence in a fantasy from back then, back before he lost his eye and became more jaded and broken. He also did not want to be so… Vulnerable, completely at the mercy of his professor and that delicious pleasure he could bring. After all, if he was, he couldn’t run away from it, he couldn’t pace himself, he would… Lose control, genuinely, in a way he wasn’t emotionally prepared for.

“If you would like, I could be the one inside you this time.” He offered, while giving Dimitri’s cock a slow pump. It twitched in Byleth’s hand at the offer, and Dimitri moaned breathlessly.

“_ Please _ ,” He begged. “ _ Please _ , I _ need _ you…” Byleth moved quickly, lifting up his legs. While he had never done this to anyone else before, he has experimented with it a bit since being with Dimitri, and he had learned a few things from feeling the other man touching him. He coated his fingers with oil, and began to slowly, gently prepare him. 

God, the care he took with his body made Dimitri feel so very, _ very _ weak. He has used his own body as a weapon and shield for years, but here he was treating him as though he was something delicate, something to be cared for and treated with such gentleness he genuinely felt he didn’t deserve. His own fingers had been so rough and hard inside himself, and he would have prefered Byleth treat him rough, though looking up at those green eyes…

Pure devotion stared him down, and every motion of his fingers made it clear he adored Dimitri, from the bottom of his heart. It made his heart ache. Did he deserve this? This tenderness and love? 

He gasped as Byleth’s fingers stretched him further and further, and Byleth only gave him a few slow strokes to keep him hard through the preparation. He could also see the professor was getting aroused once more, and he licked his lips in anticipation between soft moans. 

“Are you excited?” He asked, and Dimitri nodded. Yes, yes, of course he was excited! Finally he would be underneath his professor, pinned down on his own bed, in his home, and…

Ah. They were going to make love, weren’t they? 

Dimitri face felt hot at the realization. All other times… Those couldn’t be called such a phrase. That was sex, simple, bestial sex, the only kind of physical pleasure he could let himself have. But this… This was too intimate, too soft, too passionate and loving to be simple sex. 

“How badly have you wanted this?” Byleth asked, stretching him further. 

“Badly,” He gasped, “Very, very badly.”

“How long?” Dimitri felt so embarrassed answering these questions, but Byleth deserved to know.

“Since the… Academy.” He admitted. “I would fantasizing about you taking me…”

“Tell me one.” Dimitri looked up at him in shock, “Tell me a fantasy you’ve had about me. One you loved.” 

Oh, Goddess there were too many. Far too many. But he knew a lot of his favorites had one thing in common. 

“You…” He turned his head away shyly, an action he would have never done months ago. “You… Bending me over… Your desk. Maybe as a… Reward you would go nice and slow, but as punishment… Fast and hard, reprimanding me the whole while, until I would make a mess of your desk…” 

“Ah,” Byleth smiled. “Quite the fantasy, but I would never be so rough with my favorite student.” Dimitri’s cock twitched again. 

“Favorite?!” He asked flustered. 

“Favorite.” Byleth repeated. “Or did you think I kissed all my students like that in their rooms?” Dimitri covered his own mouth, glancing away.

“No, no I did not believe that, it’s just…” Dimitri gasped a bit as Byleth added a third finger in. “It is… Something else to hear you say it aloud.” 

“You are my favorite. And while I would never risk doing that in a place as public as my classroom…” Byleth moved down to kiss at his flushed chest, licking briefly, “I am more than happy to reward you plenty like this, Dimitri.” Dimitri twitched again, moaning. 

“Byleth~” Byleth’s hand grew a bit faster, pumping him more and more. “Byleth~!” However, it didn’t last long, his hand slowing, and his fingers slipping out. Dimitri didn’t whine though, he knew what was coming next.

Byleth coated himself in oil, before lifting the prince’s muscular thighs, getting the two of them in a proper position. Dimitri bit his lip in anticipation, and Byleth laced two of their hands together. 

“Dimitri…” He whispered out, before slipping inside. Dimitri moaned loudly, wrapping a leg around Byleth. He thrusted slowly at first, slipping in and out, before moaning in pleasure himself. It was different, but very, very good, especially the sight below him of Dimitri in bliss. 

“Byleth~!” He cried out, trying to grind himself down on his cock. Byleth thrusted up faster to meet him. If the prince wanted it hard and fast, he would give it to him, but he wasn’t about to go too rough. He loved Dimitri, after all. 

Dimitri pulled him down for a kiss quickly, sucking on his lower lip, before exploring Byleth’s mouth. Goddess, why was this man so good to him? Every time Dimitri asked for more, he complied. He was thrusting so perfectly, filling him, and meeting his hips at the perfect pace. Dimitri felt his head spin, kissing him over and over with complete devotion to match Byleth’s, his arms wrapping around him tightly. 

He never wanted this to end. He never, ever wanted this feeling to end. This pleasure, this love, this devotion, these tender touches and adoring moans… He wanted to stay like this forever. He clung a bit tighter as Byleth’s thrusting grew even faster to comply with his begging, stroking him to match. 

Dimitri knew he couldn’t see himself with anyone else. Who else could love and accept him completely as his professor could? Who else could love him in this way, could pleasure him this way, could make him fall as completely as Byleth did? 

His hands tangled in mint hair, and he felt Byleth’s nails digging into his hips. “Byleth~!” He cried out again. “Byleth, please~!” Byleth was moaning just as loudly, moving down to bite on his shoulder as his pleasure was reaching its peak for him as well. So close, so close—!

Byleth came first, warm and hot inside him. The prince cried out his nails dragging down his back, before he came as well, his eye shut tight in pleasure. Byleth pulled out slowly, before collapsing onto his heaving chest, his panting matching. 

“Byleth…” 

“... This isn’t sleeping.” He remarked, after struggling to catch his own breath. Dimitri panted, thinking over his words, before laughing breathlessly. 

“You’re… You’re right, it isn’t.” Correct, he had a long day ahead of him, making arrangements, doing paperwork, and preparing for his own coronation, and going to war with the Empire. They would need all the rest they could get. “We should sleep now, now that… That is taken care of.” He pulled the blankets over the two of them, settling into the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Dimitri kissed his head gently, stroking his arm, while the other nuzzled into his neck. 

He wanted to be with Byleth. He knew wanted to be with Byleth like this until the end of his days. He hoped with all his heart that Byleth felt the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im still here, just writing takes more time. hope you all still enjoy and i am so happy by all the comments and kudos you have left!! it really warms my heart.... 
> 
> pls forgive if this one is a little boring. but i hope the smut makes up for it

The celebrations were more subdued, due to the lack of supplies; they were saving many for the grand feast following the coronation. Still, with lowered taxes and money taken by Cornelia being redistributed, production in the kingdom was already ramping up. 

Byleth could also tell Dimitri was tense, though he could only feel the same in some ways. Seteth revealed he had prepared archbishop robes for him some time ago, and this would be one of his first official duties as acting archbishop: overseeing the coronation. As was tradition across Fódland, rulers of the three kingdoms were supposed to have the archbishop as witness to the crowning, calling upon the Goddess Sothis to bless them as a great ruler and to lead the people well. 

There were a great deal many rituals he had to do, certain phrases he needed to memorize, and the robes were important as well. Lilies of Saint Seiros given to her by the Goddess in his hair, special incense, hymns for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus…

His head was spinning. 

But it was for Dimitri. He deserved to have a proper ceremony, as did his people. They deserved an acting archbishop, appointed by Rhea to lead everyone in her place, to bless their king. 

He wasn’t sure with Sothis partially fused with him if that was possible. But still, it was more about reassuring the masses, the masses who needed something to cling to and believe in. He would never dismiss people longing for hope, not after he has seen how desolate the land can truly be after war. 

Still, there was alcohol, which is all some people needed. Felix was still somber for some time, likely still conflicted over the death of his father. Sylvain was flirting with nearly everyone woman he could see while Ingrid was wincing. Annette seemed as busy as ever, running about and talking with glee, even performing a few feats of magic. Dorothea was singing hymns of peace and celebration, though Byleth could tell in her eyes that her soul was aching from it. Perhaps when the war ended she could sing about peace and celebration honestly. Ashe is awkward amongst nobles, instead conversing with Dedue who has been ignored by many for being of Duscur heritage. 

Byleth was never good at parties, however. He never had been. And people were all so eager to speak with the acting archbishop, asking questions of the church, and thanking him for supporting Dimitri. 

Byleth felt even more awkward at that. At least back at the monastery, most of the prominent people knew of his relationship to Dimitri. Even if they didn’t know the extent, they knew it was more than an archbishop supporting a soon to be king and aiding him. No, he was backing Dimitri because… Well, as impartial as it sounded, he loved Dimitri dearly. He has seen Dimitri at his lowest and highest. He wanted to share in Dimitri’s pain and his victories, he wanted to stand beside him and kill any enemy he needed to to protect him, just as Dimitri offered to kill any foe Byleth faced. He wanted… 

He sighed as one official walked away after thanking him. It felt… Cold, being distanced from Dimitri in the minds of others. He wanted everyone to see them side by side. Equals. For life. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. No, no. That was going too far, going into territory of thoughts that troubled him all the more. 

Dimitri’s hand on his shoulder startled him.

“My friend, you look troubled.” More familiar, yes, but those were not the words he wanted falling from the prince’s lips when he referred to Byleth. 

“Stress, I suppose.” He admitted. “I’m not the best at these sorts of gatherings…”

“Well, you ate nearly half the dinner, so there is that!” Dimitri chuckled. As always, if you put Byleth in front of a large setting of food he couldn’t help but shovel it down. 

Byleth was silent in response, watching the crowd. If another person came up here to speak with him about why he decided to support the soon to be king he was going to crack. Dimitri could sense his growing distress, and took him by the arm. 

“Come, let’s get some fresh air to clear our heads.” Byleth followed him, with Dedue pulling himself from the conversation with Ashe to watch over them. 

The night air was refreshing, the heavy pressure from the nobles watching himself and Dimitri. He couldn’t fault them for their gazes, both in awe and suspicion of if they could really end this war, but he was tired of them. 

Dimitri stood beside him for a while after that, knowing anyone could come outside at any moment to interrupt. Dedue was keeping watch for now, but still, he knew this wasn’t the time too intimate. However strong the temptation was, he would prefer to ease the public into his relationship with Byleth.

“You know,” He began, reading Byleth’s expression. His voice was hushed, leaning in slightly. “We could head upstairs to my room, if you would prefer.”

“Dimitri—” Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed, “We can’t just disappear like that.” 

“Why not?” Dimitri smirked softly. “We can simply say we had urgent matters to attend to. Besides, I know you would rather not return.” 

Byleth knew they shouldn’t. He didn’t want people gossiping, and he has been told vanishing from social events was rude. But still, the offer was tempting, whether it just be sex or just them retiring early did not matter, he didn’t want to stay at the party any longer being addressed as “Archbishop” and “your Grace”. He sighed, and nodded, moving toward the door leading out to a hall. 

“Dedue,” Dimitri began. “Tell Gilbert Byleth and I will be leaving to discuss plans of war and the coronation.” Dimitri gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Alone.” 

“Of course, your Highness.” Dedue smiled and nodded. 

“And do enjoy the festivities as much as you can as well. If this becomes difficult, you should retire.” 

“I understand.” Dedue continued out toward the main event in the ballroom, as Dimitri lead Byleth upstairs.

Finally in the prince’s room once more, Byleth began to shed his cloak and armor, with a sigh. Dimitri as well began to strip out of the elaborate clothing he was expected to wear, while Byleth admired him closely now that he didn’t have to worry about being caught. 

He was handsome, hair slicked back like his father, dressed in royal blue, white, and black. Stunning, as any crown prince should be, and he knew he was only going to look better on the day of his coronation that was soon approaching. 

“Byleth,” He began, shirt now open to expose his chest, “Now that we are alone, is there anything you wanted to do?” Ah, an invitation of sorts. Still, it would be best to use this time productively before jumping right into carnal pleasures. 

“... Well, are you prepared for the coronation?” Dimitri blinked, before chuckling. 

“As… Ready as I will be, I suppose.” Dimitri approached him, opening up Byleth’s tunic slowly. “I did not think after the coup five years ago I would return and be crowned king before my people. It is surreal to think I will now, especially with you as witness.” Byleth allowed the tunic to be stripped off him, licking his lips. “... Are you prepared, Byleth?” 

“I still need more practice with the hymns and order of the rituals, but it should be satisfactory by the time of the coronation.” Dimitri’s eye remained locked with Byleth’s gaze as his tunic fell to the floor, with Dimitri now undoing his belt at a relaxed pace as though he were merely undressing himself. 

“Will you be wearing the same robes as Lady Rhea?” His belt joined his tunic on the floor. 

“No. Similar, but her’s were more feminine. Seteth had a new set prepared for me some time ago.” 

“Do you have them with you?” Dimitri’s eyelid drooped slightly, his iris darkening. Byleth’s gaze matched his. 

“Here?” He asked for clarification. He knew what he was after, but he intended to judge Dimitri’s resolve. 

“Yes, here.” He swallowed, Byleth turning from his gaze to watch his adam’s apple bob.

“Not in this room, no.” Dimitri looked disappointed. “It’s down the hall, in my room.” He was assigned his own room, after all, which Gilbert declared he had already shown Byleth after an embarrassing morning of Byleth hiding under the prince’s blankets when a maid came in. He appreciated the cover, and it would give him a place to dress for the ceremony away from the prince’s prying gaze. 

“Ah, would you…” Dimitri’s gaze darted away, flustered. Byleth’s mouth twitched up into a sly smile. 

“... If that is what you wish. You may see me in it.” He would tease the prince further, but that could wait. “In the meantime, why don’t you get dressed in what you will be wearing. I also wish to see it on you.” 

“R-right.” Dimitri swallowed. “Right, of course.” With that, Byleth left the room still dressed in his shirt and pants, and locked the door of his own bedroom. Not many maids were out, but he assumed they wouldn’t bat an eye if he was in the archbishop’s garb regardless. 

Rhea’s dress was more form fitting, though many elements were the same. The headdress was more subdued, with lilies still in his hair, and instead of the crest of seiros decorating the robe his had the crest of flames. Gloves as well were on his hands, and several layers on his shoulders. 

It took quite a bit of time to get into, leaving him wondering briefly how Rhea managed to get it all on every day, before he exited and knocked on the prince’s door. 

“Come in.” Dimitri replied, before Byleth entered and locked the door behind him. 

If he thought Dimitri looked handsome before, he was without words to describe him now. The cape was elegant and carefully embroidered up and down with his crest, the Blaiddyd family symbol, in a pattern inside. The collar of his shirt was high and embroidered as well, jewels encrusting the clasps of his cape that connected it to his jacket. Byleth would need quite a bit of time to thoroughly memorize every painstaking detail on his clothing and how gorgeous and  _ regal _ he looked. He looked like a true king in it, save for his head which was bare from the same decoration, awaiting its crown. 

“You look…” Dimitri’s face was flushed. “You really look as an archbishop should. Even your hair looks so much like Lady Rhea’s.” 

“Do I now?” He didn’t feel like an archbishop, but he was satisfied that he looked the part at least.

“Yes.” Dimitri took Byleth’s hand in his gloved one cautiously, observing the delicate detail of the fingerless gloves. “You look stunning. Breathtaking.” 

“I could say the same to you, your Majesty.” He teased slightly, hard to tell for most with the monotone edge his voice tended to take on. Still, Dimitri’s cheeks flushed darker. 

“Byleth—” He glanced away as Byleth raised a hand to press it to Dimitri’s chest, roaming over the elegant fabric. 

“Is that a way the King of Faerghus should be addressing the Archbishop?” Dimitri’s eye snapped open, and he swallowed. Oh, Byleth was aware this was quite the little game they shouldn’t be playing, but he knew how much Dimitri loved it. And so for the time being he would swallow his nervousness about the future of their relationship yet again, to indulge his favorite student. 

“... You’re right, Archbishop Byleth.” He straightened his back, cheeks still flushed, but standing properly. “Thank you for your company today, your Grace.”

“Anything for you, my King.” Ah, he loved how that rolled off his tongue so easily. Much more intimate than “your Majesty” or simply “King”. It also made a small part of him light up in excitement.  _ His _ King. His alone. 

Dimitri as well shuddered from excitement from it, eyes darting around as he tried to think of a way to keep this game going. “Would you like to sit and join me for a bit while I… Thank you thoroughly?” He was trying to stay serious, polite, but Byleth could see that aroused haze in his eyes. 

“Of course.” Byleth sat on the bed carefully, sinking into the comfort of it. Dimitri then kneeled in front of him, and all Byleth could think about for a brief moment was how Dimitri would be doing the same in a few days when Byleth needed to place the crown on his head and bless him. Great, not an association he needed in his head, but this was his own fault, wasn’t it? 

Dimitri raised the hem of the robes slowly, hands sliding up his calves, before he placed a kiss to his knee. Byleth bit his lip to keep his reaction tempered, watching Dimitri lift the white fabric more and more, to kiss at his thighs with care. 

“Do you… Enjoy this, your Grace?” Dimitri asked, gloved fingers still tracing patterns on his thighs. Byleth loved the way the leather felt there, on such sensitive skin still littered with bruises from that prince’s pretty mouth. 

Byleth nodded, trying to keep himself steady, as Dimitri continued the treatment, finding every sensitive spot on his legs, before moving up to kiss Byleth on the lips. It was cautious and slow, at first. Apprehensive, as though they had no right to be doing something like this. 

Maybe they didn’t. In just a few days, a few meals, a matter of hours… They would be the King and the Archbishop. 

Dimitri’s tongue ran against his own slowly, bringing himself to hover over Byleth’s lap, his knees on either side of Byleth’s hips. Byleth moaned softly, a slight sound of pleasure, and could practically feel Dimitri heating up from it. Byleth kept the pace going, slow, passionate, as though they knew the two of them needed to pull away but neither was actually able to bring themselves to.

Then Dimitri made a whine of pleasure, and Byleth moved faster, hurried, quicker. He began undoing the clasps on Dimitri, removing his cloak first and letting it fall to the floor, breaking the kiss as his collar came undone to kiss and lick at his neck and throat. 

“Byleth~” he moaned with delight. “Byleth, please~” 

“Anything for you, my King.” he replied, until the coat was off him and his shirt was undone.

“Ah, wait,” Dimitri gasped as Byleth kissed down to his chest, lavishing his muscles and scars in affection. “Wait, I want to… I want to touch you too.” 

“Then touch me.” Byleth replied, though he did stop his actions. Dimitri sighed and slipped off his lap, back onto his knees on the floor, sliding himself up under the robes and sliding down Byleth’s undergarments. 

Oh. Oh Dimitri intended to—

His thought was cut short as Dimitri licked up him from base to tip, before sucking along the side. 

Here he was, pulling the robes up further just to catch a few glimpses. The Archbishop’s robes. To watch the King. The king of Faerghus was blowing him, the Archbishop, right here in the King’s bedroom. 

Goddess, the dirtiness of it was not lost on him. He knew this so illicent, wrong, and filthy. The King and the Archbishop together, like this, fucking and enjoying themselves without the public knowing, without a care of status and their duties.

Ah, at least he was enjoying it, given that this was going to be a reality soon. 

Dimitri was through, as always, though he didn’t allow Byleth to orgasm. Instead, he took his time, tracing every vein and curve with his tongue, before rolling it around the head. 

Then, he pulled up with a satisfied smile and flustered face. 

“I… Byleth…” He reached over to the nightstand, the oil already out and ready. “I want to… I want you in me.” 

Byleth stroked his hair, kissing his flushed cheek. “Ride me then.” Dimitri hissed, kicking his own pants off. “I want to see your skill, after all, you are so good at riding on the battlefield.” 

“Byleth~” He moaned breathlessly as he eased an oiled up finger inside himself. 

“The Blaiddyd Family usually fights on horseback, don’t they?” Dimitri hissed once more, thrusting it in and out. 

“Ah, yes… We’ve always been… Skilled at riding~” He buried his red-hot face in Byleth’s neck as he fingered himself. 

“Excited to ride me?” He teased. He was honestly flustered himself, glad Dimitri wasn’t looking at him directly. This was all new to him but he enjoyed it thoroughly, and enjoyed how much Dimitri was enjoying it.

“Yes~! Yes Byleth~” He clung to Byleth a little tighter, and Byleth leaned back to allow him more room to stretch out. Dimitri followed him, moving up to press messy kisses along his neck. 

Finally prepared, Byleth shifted their positions once more to be completely comfortable, and Dimitri looked perfect like this. He was biting his lip in anticipation, before sliding himself down on Byleth’s slick cock. He took an inch at a time, warming up as he moved and down, before he finally slid down to the base with a satisfied sigh. Byleth ran his hands up his muscular thighs, marveling over the strength they must possess. His cock was also straining, wanting, and Byleth gave it a slow pump, earning him a happy moan.

“Ah, Byleth~” He groaned, lifting himself up by bracing himself on the headboard behind Byleth. “I—Byleth I—” His face was so flushed, tears glistening in his eye, and Byleth moved in to hold him.

“Dimitri—” Ah, he was terrible at this sort of thing, comforting someone. He didn’t even know why he was crying, did it hurt? Was this too much? “It’s alright, you can stop.” 

“No!” Dimitri slid back down agonizingly slow. “No—no this, I love this!” He moaned in delight, repeating the action. “I love this, Byleth, I love—” He gasped as he felt Byleth twitch inside him briefly, “I love you!” 

Byleth’s eyes widened. While he has told Dimitri he has loved him, breathless as their laid together, he has never heard it fall from his lips. He has certainly felt loved, cherished, and cared for, but… Hearing it was different. 

He rocked his hip up. “Say it again.” He demanded. 

“I love you~” Dimitri whined, thrusting down on him.

“Again.” 

“I love you, Byleth!” 

“Again~” Byleth moaned out, enjoying the rhythm they were setting, arms wrapped around him tightly.

“I love you, I love you Byleth~” He moaned out, eye rolling back. “Even as Archbishop, I’ll always love you. I want you here, like this, by my side, until the end of my days!”

His heart ached from that confession, hearing the full extent of Dimitri’s devotion to him. Yes, he did want that. Even as Archbishop, he wanted Dimitri to strip him of his robes every night and make love to him in their bed just like this. He wanted to call Faerghus his new home, complementary to Garreg Mach. He wanted to call  _ Dimitri _ his home, wherever the king went, until the end of time. 

He kissed Dimitri after that, over and over, drowning himself in the pleasure that only Dimitri could bring him. The pleasure of his beloved King, his beloved student, his  _ Dimitri _ . His and his alone. 

He broke the kisses momentarily, panting out as Dimitri moaned. “I want that, Dimitri—” He rested his head on his shoulder. “I love you too, I want to be with you, always—” During these moments, no responsibility existed. None at all. There was no obstacles, no people to object, no politics to follow. Just two people, deeply in love with one another. 

“I’m close~!” Dimitri cried out, as Byleth pumped him at the speed they were setting. Byleth was too, though he could see how much Dimitri was  _ dripping _ precum for him. He pumped faster still, before biting down on his shoulder. 

That did it. Dimitri gave a loud, deep, guttural moan of pure delight as he came long and hard, muttering words of love and devotion as Byleth’s hand milked his cock. Byleth couldn’t even care that he came all over his robes. 

Besides, he couldn’t think of a better way to break them in. 

“Ah, Byleth…” He panted, before slowly raising his hips up, feeling how hard Byleth still was. “Here, let me…” Finally seated comfortably on his lap, he pulled the other man into a kiss, pumping him now, fast and hard. The oil made it an easy task, and Dimitri’s tongue exploring his mouth while he was already so close… 

He came as well, shooting into Dimitri’s hand and all over his thighs, pulling away to moan out the prince’s name. 

Well, if the castle staff didn’t know what they were up to, they may now.

“Ah…” Dimitri glanced down at Byleth, flustered, headdress nearly falling off him. “You… I have certainly made a mess of your robes…” 

“Clothing can be cleaned.” 

“Still, I—” Byleth kissed him gently, stroking his hair. 

“They will be cleaned.” He repeated. “Besides, you should get used to me in these robes, as well as undressing me from them.” Dimitri’s face flushed more, before he laughed. 

“I suppose I will…” Dimitri’s smile was warm and comforting, and Byleth felt warmed by it from the inside out, much like tea shared with the other man. “Let’s get ready for bed now, Byleth. We’ll have these cleaned tomorrow.” 

\--

After several days of preparation, the coronation ceremony was to begin. The throne room was decorated elegantly, with banners and knights stationed around. Outside the castle, the masses had gathered eagerly to behold their king just after the ceremony. Inside the hall were the house lords that had remained loyal, the other house lords currently awaiting investigation. 

Many of the students were dressed in formal wear of the houses they were affiliated to, and it was interesting to see the different family crests and symbols. The whole hall looked bathed in blue, silver, and gold. Flowers adorned the hall as well, though their scents were choked out by the incense being burned. Hymns were sung as Byleth entered, praising the church and the goddess, and at the end, Dimitri entered down the hall as well accompanied by both Dedue as the king’s vassal and another guard. Several of the nobility made a sour face, but none dared to speak out in opposition. 

Another hymn was sung, praising the holy kingdom and their new ruler, before finally, he kneeled before Byleth who stood in front of his throne atop the steps. A knight brought forth the crown, decorated in jewels and blue velvet, shining atop it’s pillow. Byleth swallowed hard.

Gilbert next began a speech, while Dimitri kneeled. A speech about how long the people have awaited their new king, a king to lead them into peace. Byleth was still trying to shake the feeling in his stomach, and in doing so the sound of Gilbert talking blurred into the background. Before he knew it, the speech was over, and the music faded out, and he knew it was now his turn.

Someone came with a thurible, shrouding Dimitri temporarily in strong smelling smoke from the burning holy herbs, and Byleth had to admit the scent was strangely nostalgic, much like when he was in the Red Canyon. He could only attribute that to Sothis, slumbering in his soul. 

At last, it was time. He took the crown from the pillow, while everyone watched on. Dimitri’s head was level, his eye closed gently, relaxed. He looked so serene, breathing level, as though he has always been prepared for this moment, though Byleth knew that was far from the truth. 

“The Goddess above watches over all of Fódlan. The light of the sun and stars her eyes, the soil and grass our gifts from her.” He breathed deeply, holding the crown a bit more firm than necessary. “On this holy land of Fódlan, in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, descended from kings past, a new king has come to lead the masses to peace.” Byleth was hit very briefly by nausea, before quickly, it passed. Barely more than a few moments, but enough to make him blink and breathe in deeply. 

“As Archbishop, on behalf of the Goddess Sothis,” Byleth closed his eyes briefly, focusing on his breathing. A few people gasped, but Byleth did not open his eyes as the scent of burning herbs drifted around him he and could almost hear Sothis’ laughter and her admonishing him. Dimitri as well looked up, eye widening as the professor’s hair went from a shimmer of mint in the light to practically glowing and swaying in a breeze that was not there. At his fingertips there was the same faint pastel green glow almost enveloping the crown and making it glimmer, the gems reflecting it. When Byleth opened his eyes they glowed as well, a brighter green. He placed the crown on Dimitri’s head, and the words blurred in his head, tumbling out of his mouth off script but with such confidence he thought himself half possessed. Then again, perhaps he was. “I bless Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd with the Goddess’ divine light, and declare you the new King of this land. Are you prepared to lead these people?”

“Yes,” Dimitri replied, breathlessly, his eyebrows turning up in concern. “I shall lead these people to a time of peace, and under my rule I guarantee the land will know true justice.” His eyes still had the fire lit up by his conviction, and at his reply, Byleth’s hands left the crown but the light remained, almost forming a slight halo around Dimitri’s head. Dimitri rose, adjusting his cloak as he did so to avoid tripping, and the nobles who were in stunned silence broke out into thunderous applause. The glow on the crown still remained, Dimitri’s eye locked with Byleth’s glowing green, before Gilbert escorted the now King to the balcony to greet the public. Byleth followed as well, with Seteth behind eyeing him.

“... Perhaps a bit too strong, Archbishop.” He spoke quietly, and Byleth glanced to the ground. 

“That was not my intention.” His voice was equally hushed, the glow of his hair and eyes dimming.

“I am aware.” He sighed. “But now it’s public knowledge that you are not the same as Rhea. The church and Kingdom might even want to declare you a saint.” Byleth bit the inside of his lip, the glowing still not subsiding as they stepped out to a balcony. The public went wild for cheers, many even gawking at the glowing crown upon his head, but Dimitri simply smiled that awkward, practiced grin that made Byleth’s heart melt. 

“Today,” Dimitri began, loud voice commanding silence over the screaming crowd. “I have been sworn in as your king. I swear today to lead you all to a time of peace,” The crowd cheering again, “And to make our kingdom one the knows true justice.” Another cheer. “There will be no more starving so long as I have the power to stop it, no more senseless violence and,” He paused, his eyes briefly darting to Byleth who stood beside him. “... And one day, I hope to see a land where no one has anyone taken from them. A land where no one has to mourn those who died before their time!” In the throws of war, it was likely everyone in the crowd had lost someone they held dear, people they would never get back. And so, at that proclamation, the crowd screamed louder than before, the crown glowing brighter on Dimitri’s head, before finally dimming to match Byleth’s hair and eyes.

With the speech finished, it was time for the rest of Dimitri’s duties, but before he exited he took Byleth’s arm in his hand firmly just outside the door. 

“Come speak with me after this.” His expression was serious, though his eyes were vulnerable and concerned. “Please.” He added, before releasing his grip and allowing himself to be escorted away. Byleth could only nod as he was turning, and the two parted ways for the time being. 

\--

It was hours before the ceremonies were complete, and Byleth was allowed to retreat. He went to his room first to discard the archbishop’s robes, finding himself inexplicably weary. Well, inexplicable was probably the wrong word. He had the distinct feeling he knew who was behind it, and it was the green haired god resting inside his soul. Why she decided to make a spectacle of it without his consent and what the goal of it was, he did not know. All he knew was that for now he was going to change into some night clothes, and lay down in Dimitri’s bed for a nap while the king was busy on paperwork and reports of the other nobles and state of the kingdom. 

After several hours, a hand on his shoulder woke him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open to see Dimitri gazing down at him concerned, also now out of his formal wear into something more comfortable. Byleth sat up before stretching, yawning as well. 

“Forgive me for waking you, but,” His expression was now openly worried. “I must talk with you about what happened at the coronation.” Byleth glanced down to the bed, hands tight on the plush blankets at his waist. 

“Have a seat.” He sighed, one hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Dimitri followed the request, walking over to sit beside him on the large bed. 

“Your hair always… Seemed to shimmer, but I thought that must have just been a trick of the light with your new color. Why was it glowing?” He began. “And why was the crown glowing as well? What exactly was the purpose of the magic you cast on it?” 

Ah. He knew he would have to explain all of this in depth eventually, but he didn’t believe it would be so soon and under such difficult circumstances. He sighed again. 

“... In order to answer those questions, I must tell you the full story.” 

“Full story?” Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. The full story of exactly who I am.” Dimitri kept looking at him. “The reason I was appointed as a professor so suddenly. The reason Rhea left the archbishop’s duties to me in her place. The reason for my hair looking like this.” His voice was growing more tense, and Dimitri’s hand moved to rest on top of his own. With his gloves now gone, the gentle skin on skin contact of Dimitri’s warm hand against his own felt like it was melting the worry off him. 

“We have plenty of time, Byleth.” His voice was hushed and soft, moving even closer. “I have retired for the day, and we have several more hours until the feast. Tell me everything you want to, and I will listen.” 

Where to begin though was the question. There were so many details not even Byleth knew, pieces missing in his own story he hated knowing were gone, and things he wanted to ask Rhea. He didn’t even know if he would ever be given the chance to  _ ask _ her and that was what was eating him up inside. 

Another sigh, Byleth’s eyes closed as he was gathering his thoughts, Dimitri’s other hand buried in his hair to massage his scalp. He may as well start from the  _ very _ beginning. As far back as he knew in this story of his life. 

“I was not born a mercenary.” Byleth began, looking up at Dimitri as Dimitri blinked. “You may have seen someone else was buried beside my father at the monastery, correct?”

“Yes, I did. I wasn’t sure why, and I… Never got around to asking.” After Jeralt’s death, Byleth had hid away in his room for days. He came out to grab food before retreating into his room. Then came the fighting, and there was no more time to sit around once the dust had settled to ask for the details.

“That was my mother’s grave.” Dimitri’s eyes widened. 

“Your mother? She was buried at Garreg Mach?” 

“Yes.” Dimitri’s expression twisted in sadness for a moment. “I never knew her. She died just shortly after I was born.”

“I am… Sorry, Byleth. But why was she buried there then?” 

“She was a cleric at Garreg Mach, and my father was the captain of the Knights of Seiros.” His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered why his father was the captain guard. “... My father… I don’t even know how old he was. He was… My father saved the life of Lady Rhea while she was traveling, and she saved his life his in return. From what Alois told me, my father revealed when drunk that he lived so long because he drank… Blood from someone possessing a powerful crest.” Dimitri’s expression was now concerned. “He lost count of how old he was after 100.” 

“A century?” His hand on Byleth tightened. 

“That… Isn’t even the strangest part.” Byleth continued. “I know nothing about my mother but I feel she must have been someone important as well. Rhea never elaborated on her with me but…” He glanced away from Dimitri’s intense gaze. “... I was born without a heartbeat. Dead.” 

“Byleth…?” Dimitri asked, from the silence that followed. 

“All I can know for certain is that she asked Rhea to save my life, at the cost of her own. So she did. How I do not know. I was given the ability to breathe, a pulse, but…” He closed his eyes, before raising Dimitri’s hand to his chest. Under his palm, Dimitri could feel there was no familiar thumping. “No heartbeat. None. I don’t even know how I can have a pulse but no heartbeat.”

“That is…” Dimitri always thought he couldn’t quite find it when he laid down beside Byleth, but no matter how he pressed he couldn’t find even the faintest beat while frankly looking now. Was this why Byleth loved to listen to his? Because he didn’t know the sound of one himself? He was at a loss, his jaw hanging open slightly with half formed words dying on his tongue.

“My father recorded how I was as an infant. I never cried. I never laughed. All I did was watch, silently, with no emotion. And it’s been that way as far back as I could remember, until… I came to Garreg Mach.” He paused, collecting his thoughts. 

It was time to share about their first meeting.

“But before that…” Byleth began. “Just before that, when we met for the first time before dawn, something strange happened.” Dimitri’s hand in his hair dipping down to his shoulder. “I have… All my life I have had dreams of the same thing. A girl with long green hair on a throne. The same one. She asks my name. She asks my birthday and tells me it is the same. She asks how I got there. She goes back to sleep. But that night…” 

“... I didn’t originally stop the attack coming for Edelgard, Dimitri.” Dimitri blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean, Byleth? Of course you did, I saw it. You took care of disarming him without injury.” 

“No, not the first time.”

“The first time…?”

“I was hit. I was slashed with his axe that came swinging down as I rushed to block the attack from hitting Edelgard.” He remembered the pain very well. It was seering and numb all at the same time, exposing his ribs and blood just beginning to pool. “That should have been the end of me, before… I felt a pulse in my chest. A beat. And when I blinked I was in front of that girl again at the throne.” Dimitri was in disbelief, trying to take in all the words tumbling from his professor’s lips, but he did not interrupt.

“She admonished me. Declared I was reckless, I had gotten myself killed, and that she stopped time because if I died, she died.” He looked up, frowning at the confused face he was making. “She then realized she could reverse time, if only for a moment to spare me. My heart beat once more, and I was taken back to just before the attack hit. That is what you saw, and why I looked so prepared. She had given me the ability to turn back time, if only for a few moments.” 

“... Wait,” Dimitri’s jaw tightened. “The ability? Not just once?”

“... It is limited. The limit I am unsure of,” Byleth glanced away. “But please know that I have tried to use it before many times. I have used it in battle, I used it when my father was killed, and I used it when… Rodridge was killed.” Looking back, Dimitri looked torn, both enraged and saddened. 

“There was… No way to save him?” His voice was hushed, and Byleth brushed the hair away from his face gently. 

“I tried. There was no way out of the scenario without someone losing their life.”

“Then it should have been me—” His voice broke, volume raising, and Byleth cut him off.

“He cried for you.” Dimitri’s breath caught. “He held you… So very close, Dimitri. He was crying hysterically, begging for you to come back, apologizing to Lambert with everything he had. He begged for you to open your eyes, to smile for him, and return to the capital.” Dimitri’s eye which was frozen open was dripping tears down his cheek freely, which Byleth stroked away. “Even if I let you die instead, I don’t know how we would have made it this far. The Blaiddyd line would be over. There would be no one left in the world to wield the relic, or to lead the Kingdom. And I…” Byleth felt tears stinging in his own eyes. “I would be lost without you, Dimitri.”

“Byleth…” As much as it pained him, Byleth was right. If he was gone the royal family line would meet its end. There would be no one to take his place even if they brought Cornelia down. He would only burden Rodridge further with his death and the fate of the kingdom being lost. “You… I am glad that you at least tried. That you tried to find a way to save him.” Dimitri wiped a tear that fell down Byleth’s cheek, proof that he was being honest. He has only ever seen the professor weep after Jeralt was killed, and he remembered the broken words of Jeralt saying that not even he had seen Byleth weep until then. He was almost honored Byleth would cry as well at his own death—that he mattered that much to the other man. He moved in and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around Byleth in a tender embrace. 

After a few moments, Byleth pulled away breaking the hug as well but kept his hands firmly on Dimitri. Right, they weren’t finished with the explanation. 

“Coming to Garreg Mach I realized there was a lot of the world I didn’t know. Everything besides mercenary work was kept from me the best my father could. I knew that religion existed but we never went to a church or assisted anyone from it. I learned through his journal the reason why was because… If he had his way, I would have never returned to the monastery, and never met Lady Rhea. She didn’t tell him how she saved my life, and he grew fearful of her. Of why I was the way I was instead of a normal child.” Dimitri listened intently.

“And… That was also why for the longest time I never even recognized the name of the girl in my head, the girl I would so often see in my dreams from that point onward. And instead of the same dream now she would ask about my day, talk about the students, about the church and… She asked me to find out who she was.”

“And do you know now?”

“... Her name that she gave me the night she saved my life by stopping time was Sothis.”

“The Goddess?!” Dimitri’s mouth was agape again. 

“I didn’t know the Goddess’ name until months later, but yes.” Byleth nodded. “She has been with me my whole life. Our lives are intertwined, and now our very souls.” 

“So then… That time when you emerged…?” He began, and Byleth nodded. 

“There was no way to reverse time. I was stuck in darkness, a dimension filled with it where no time even existed.” Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought. “The enemy probably knew I had the ability, which is why they laid the trap. I would have eventually just faded to nothing if I stayed, so Sothis gave me the power to cut through it and back to our world. To do so, she couldn’t just bless me with power, she had to intertwine our souls so her power would flow through me entirely.” 

“That…” Dimitri’s shoulders slumped as he thought it over. “That is… A lot to take in.” 

“I expected it to be.”

“Then, the glowing at the coronation…?” 

“That… I am unsure of.” Byleth frowned. “While it is true that I stopped hearing Sothis’ voice after we fused, I don’t think she is really gone. If I had to guess, she is still autonomous inside me, and so she decided to use her powers to do that. What it was for, your guess is as good as mine. All I know is Seteth is unamused about how he is going to explain it to other officials.” 

“Well, I do hope she didn’t do it in maliace…” Dimitri brought a hand to his chin to think. “I also got lots of questions about it as well. The glow never happened when Rhea oversaw my Father’s coronation, so it caused quite a stir…”

“Were people upset?”

“Oh no—quite the opposite. The people took it as a sign of good fortune, believing the goddess herself was imbuing me with some kind of power to stop the war.” Dimitri chuckled. “I admit I am not quite sure of that though. Maybe she just wanted to show she approved of my crowning.” 

“... She could have done so without being so conspicuous.” Byleth remarked, before laying back down on the bed. “It was also a bit exhausting.” 

“Well, then why don’t you rest a bit more before we get cleaned up and prepare for the feast tonight.” Byleth made a small sound of discontent, his eyes closing. “I’ll be here beside you.” The king’s hand found Byleth and intertwined with his.

“Thank you.” Byleth squeezed back. “For everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah you can follow me @trickstarbrave on twitter. sometimes i talk abt the writing and do polls. or reveal little WIP pieces. or just shitpost. your call


End file.
